Going Fast
by laperkin
Summary: Haley comes into contact w her old loveNathan while working with the FBI. Can she trust him again? How will he earn her trust back? or did he even loose it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. **_

_**New story, but I might not work on it much more. The idea came to me but I don't know if I'll be able to write more about it- I got writers block about it. Let me know what you think and what you think should happen- those help me a lot. R&R please. **_

**Chapter 1:**

Haley started to sit behind her desk at the FBI. Since sophomore year in college Haley had been working for the FBI. All of her missions had been undercover ones- mainly to get a guy to talk by any means necessary, and she succeeded in all of them. Even though she was one of the youngest agents in the FBI, she was respected since she had a good reputation and didn't let her undercover work hurt her professionally.

It was early morning and Haley a meeting with Brian Durham (or Whitey as he liked to be called) who was the one who assigned FBI agents to undercover missions. Haley had her stuff ready and went to Whitey's office, and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Whitey called.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Haley said sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, I'm giving you a new assignment." He told her. Haley nodded for him to continue.

"You're assignment is to get close to a man named Chris Keller, he's known for drug trafficking, and smuggling weapons among other things." He said handing Haley a folder. She didn't look at it yet; she'd wait until the meeting was over and then look at its contents as a sign of respect to Whitey.

"I have given this a lot of thought and I think you're the best for the job, since you still have that 'innocent girl' look. As it stands all we know is that he's into fast girls and even faster cars, and since we can't prove anything we can't arrest him. That is where you come in. I heard that you used to race when you were younger." Whitey said.

Haley nodded, "In high school I did." Haley confirmed.

Whitey said, "Now the only way we've been able to get anything from this guy has been through drag racing. I need you to go undercover and get a confession or some proof that will send this guy to jail." Whitey informed her.

"Sir, no offence but I haven't raced in over three years, a lot has probably changed since I raced." Haley said.

"That is why I'm assigning you a partner, a civilian, who also races and will get you into Keller's circle." Whitey told her, his tone leaving no room for an argument. "He owns an auto body shop and you'll be working with him there, since Keller often gets his cars fixed there. You'll be a new girl, and looking for a way to make some easy cash." Whitey informed her leaving out details so that she could make up her own story.

"Everything you need to know is in that file, your partner will be here shortly and after a briefing you'll both go back to his home town- Tree Hill. Any questions?" He asked.

"How do you know this guy is clean? And won't tell Keller?" Haley asked.

"He lost his last girlfriend to Keller six months ago because she overheard something he didn't want known. On the way to the cops, she suddenly had car problems." Whitey explained. "He feels guilty, and wants payback. He's been working with us for awhile now, but can't get any real proof for us."

"I grew up near Tree Hill, he might recognize me." Haley said.

"Then play on it. Use it to your advantage." Whitey told her.

"When will my partner he be arriving?" Haley asked.

"Ten sharp. We need to work out a few things first before you leave." Whitey said and Haley stood up and held the file, "I'll be there," She said and left his office.

As she started to walk towards her desk she flipped through the file, _'Tree Hill'_ she thought, _'I haven't thought of that place since he left me there.' _She thought as she skimmed the pages not really reading it or she would have noticed the name Nathan Scott.

Instead she went back to the desk and started to dig up all the information on Keller she could. She didn't bother with packing or fake IDs or anything; her department would take care of that stuff for her. At nine she started to read and compare what the file she had versus the information she got off the internet. She was just getting to the informant's information when she noticed the time.

"Shit." She said as she grabbed all the papers put them in the file, and basically ran towards the office where the meeting was supposed to take place.

Nathan got off the plane and got a cab, his flight was a long one, the movie sucked and the airport security stopped him. So needless to say he wasn't in a very good mood when he went to see Mr. Durham with the FBI. All he had been told was that he was going to have an FBI agent accompanying him back to Tree Hill. _'What kind of FBI agent knows anything about racing? Not a one- that's who. Whoever it is will probably end up getting me killed then I'll be really pissed off.'_ He thought to himself as he was led into an office.

He shook hands with Mr. Durham, "Nice to meet you Mr. Scott." He said, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"Actually I could go for a sandwich, the food on the plane sucked." Nathan asked, "And it's Nathan please."

"Okay and you can call me Whitey." He said as he pushed a button and asked for a sub sandwich and a couple of sodas to be brought in. "I'm glad you could make it, your partner should be arriving very soon, I thought I'd give you guys a couple of minutes to make a story and get to know each other." Whitey said. Just as he finished saying that the door opened and Nathan turned to see a beautiful girl with platinum blond hair and big brown eyes come in flipping through some papers. When she looked up and their eyes connected he realized he knew her, even though she had changed the color of her hair.

"Nathan."

"Haley."

That was the only word either of them spoke, they had forgotten that Whitey was still there until he coughed loudly.

"I'm glad you remember each other. I'll leave you two alone, to get down to business." He said and started to leave but Haley stopped him.

"You know we knew each other? Why didn't you say anything?" Haley asked a little pissed off. "I can't work with him."

"I shouldn't have had to say anything, miss James. You two have a history you use it to your advantage to do your job." Whitey said leaving no room for argument, and then he left the room through another door, since Haley had yet to step aside from the one she had entered through.

"Unbelievable." Haley muttered under her breath as she finally got use of her legs and sat down in a chair across from Nathan. He was still as hot as she remembered those blue eyes like cobalt that could make any girl beg, and he knew it then and hasn't forgotten it. He had a nice chest and Haley had a flashback of watching him play basketball, and working on his car shirtless. She wondered if the rest of him was still in as good shape as she remembered. At that thought she shook her head and tried to concentrate on her job and getting Chris Keller.

Nathan watched as she walked across the room to sit, and was very pleased to see that she took care of herself, she was tan and toned from what he could see. Even in her suit she looked amazing and Nathan tried but couldn't help it when his gaze fell to her breasts. Then her hair and he vaguely wondered why she had dyed it platinum blond, instead of keeping her natural light brown hair. It was also longer and straighter too he noticed. He was about to ask her about it but the door opened and in walked a brunette with his sub, and the sodas. Haley thanked her and took a soda she didn't open it but toyed with the rim.

After a minute of silence Nathan spoke first, "I thought you didn't like blonds?" He asked.

Haley looked at him a little confused, "Your hair." He explained.

"Oh, umm… I had to do it." Haley said and Nathan detected a little anger in her voice, however she still didn't look at him.

"So you don't like it?" Nathan asked leaning back in his chair trying to figure her out.

"Don't." Haley said finally looking up.

"Don't what?" Nathan asked.

"Don't act as if you care about me or pretend to know me, because you don't." Haley told him in a very cold tone, "I'm here because I have to and I'll be doing my job, and so should you. Nothing else matters." She informed him meeting his gaze as she said the last part.

"That's bullshit Haley and you know it." Nathan countered, "We were engaged I made a mistake so you just left me, no goodbye or anything. So it does matter, especially if we're going to be working together." Nathan told her.

"No we won't be working together. You'll introduce me to Keller then I'll do the rest, I don't want or need your help after that." Haley informed in she didn't mention anything about Anna, his fiancée, the girl he cheated on her with.

Flashback:

_Haley had just gotten out of school, and was on her way home her class ran late when she noticed a crowd around a booth. Figuring she had enough time Haley went over to see what caused the scene. There were two FBI officers there that were challenging anyone who dared. Someone pushed her and she accidentally fell into the space the crowd had made for volunteers. 'What the hell' she thought as she gave then her name. _

_The first task was to see if how accurate the volunteers could shoot using a paintball gun using different colors. One of the FBI suits went first and was an almost bulls eye. Haley was the only girl and the last one to shoot. The four guys in front of her hit the target but no where near the bulls' eye. When Haley was handed the gun, she took aim and got a straight bull's eye beating the FBI guy. She handed him the gun with a smirk and waited to see what was next. _

_The second mission was to try and knock the second FBI agent off his feet. Only one guy did that before Haley did. __**'This is way too easy, come on challenge me.'**__ She thought with a smirk. _

_The last part was a test- and as soon as you turned it in they could go. Haley was first to leave, but before going she told them, __**"You guys have a very easy job."**__ Then she walked away._

_When she reached her apartment no one was there, but she didn't mind, because she needed to do her homework. Once she was done with that she started working on her car. She was fixing her radiator- which had broken in the last drag race she was in. While she was out there the FBI called and wanted to see her the next day and she agreed to meet with them._

_She tried calling her high school sweetheart Nathan whose phone kept going to voicemail. The next day she was started to worry, whenever Nathan stayed out he at least called her. The day went by very slowly, and when she met with the guys for the FBI they tested her IQ and a bunch of other stuff before offering her into a training program. She declined but took their card. _

_She went home early and when she reached her place what she saw was her nightmare. Nathan and Rachael, who was the captain of the cheerleaders having sex on the couch that she loved. As soon as the door opened they stopped and looked up at who entered. Before anyone could say anything she ran out of there and after crying for an hour at her friend Brooke's house, she called the FBI and told them she was in. She also made Brooke swear she wouldn't say a word about where she went. _

Shaking her head Haley tried to get rid of that memory. She needed to focus on her job.

"I'll go with you back to Tree Hill and pretend I'm working for you at your garage. After I meet Chris, this partnership is over." Haley informed him.

"Well if I don't get to help bring down Chris, then I'm not going to help you." Nathan said ignoring her gaze.

"If you want Chris to pay you will." Haley countered, "Just stay out of my way, and if you blow my cover I'll kick your ass." Haley informed him getting up, "I'll see you on the plane." She said as she left the room.

'_This is gonna be a blast.'_ Nathan thought,_ 'I get to work with my ex, who turned into the ice queen since I last saw her, and she's gotten really hot too'_ He thought shifting in his seat to be more comfortable without letting his erection show. Haley was the only woman he'd been with who with one look made him hard.

"You'll never let it go will you?" Nathan asked right before she opened the door.

"Excuse me?" Haley said turning around to face him.

"You're still holding a grudge against me." Nathan stated.

"Well you did cheat on me." Haley snapped.

"It was a mistake." Nathan tried to explain but Haley cut him off.

"It was a mistake? You mistakenly had sex with someone else, and thought you'd get away with it since we were engaged?" She asked, "How many were there? How long were you cheating on me?" She asked coldly. "Never mind- I don't wanna know. I'll see you on the plane." She said before slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. **_

_**Thank you all who reviewed for this story, I got a bit of inspiration from you guys and hope you enjoy the story. I decided I will continue with the story but the chapters may be long and in between, since I have a lot going on right now, and I want to make the chapters about the same length too. The car and racing parts may be false, but I'm trying to make them seem real. So if something about cars and racing comes up and isn't correct, please let me know so I can fix it. **_

**Chapter 2:**

For the rest of the day Haley did something so she wouldn't have to think about Nathan. Unfortunately time wasn't on her side and Whitey was giving her the IDs and stuff she needed before leaving.

"You'll leave in the morning." He told her after he handed her papers.

"Yes sir." Haley said.

"Have you talked to Nathan yet?" He asked her.

"Just enough to let him know this is job related only." She told Whitey as she left the office.

Nathan couldn't sleep that night and knew it was because of Haley, there was no explanation she would listen too, and he wondered why he didn't know that he hurt her so badly. He had been pissed when she left, even though he knew it was his fault. Brooke didn't help much either; she hadn't talked to Nathan except to yell at him since Haley left.

He had made a mistake cheating on her, he heard that his grandfather had died and went to see him. While at the hospital he ran into Rachael who comforted him. What he didn't realize was that he didn't need her. He had needed Haley. Unfortunately Haley had been in class and had forgotten her cell phone. So he went to Rachael who was more then willing to comfort him. When Haley had walked in, he realized what he was doing, and who he was doing. He tried to chase her, but she was a fast runner- even though he was a basketball player he couldn't catch her. She had a couple minutes head start, because he had to get his pants on. When he returned back to his place and saw Rachael still there he kicked her slutty ass out of his place and took a long shower hoping that Haley would return, but she didn't.

He sent a birthday card to her through Brooke everyday year, and was always surprised to see it in the mail the next day- unopened. He finally gave up on her and had a decent relationship, for a year, and the second his life was good Anna was killed. He blamed himself because he was working on a car for Chris and that's how Anna and Chris had met. Now he was being punished by having to work with the FBI- and the hottest agent he had ever seen; Haley.

The next day on the plane he was surprised too see that Haley's hair had returned to how he remembered it, however she hadn't said one word to him since showing up at the airport.

"So what do I call you?" Nathan asked finally breaking the ice. He figured that the FBI had given her a fake identity and stuff.

"Haley." Haley told him with an annoyed look, "Everything will be the same, except that I'll tell people I went over seas for school," She informed him before turning back to her paperwork.

"What do we tell people about us?" Nathan asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"That I left, and now I'm back." Haley snapped. She took a deep breath and let it out, "We'll say we broke up and that I'm back only because I need a place to stay until I get a place of my own. I don't have any family to stay with, and now that Brooke and Lucas are married, you're the last resort." Haley informed him, "Anything else?" She asked.

"No… Well what are you going to tell people about why your back and stuff?" He asked.

"Act like you don't know, and follow my lead." Haley told him.

"Easy enough." Nathan mumbled to himself.

After that neither said a word for the rest of the plane ride.

They were met at the airport by Brooke and Lucas, both surprised to see Haley.

"Oh my god! Haley!!" Brooke exclaimed giving her a hug, "How are you? Are you staying long? I love your hair. Who did it? We so need to go shopping." She said all in one breathe.

"Honey I think you're suffocating her." Lucas said trying to pry Brooke's arms off Haley.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Brooke apologized.

"It's ok." Haley laughed and gave Lucas a hug, "It's good to see you two again."

"Yeah, well it's good to see you too. Where have you been?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I got a scholarship to a school in Europe." Haley lied, she hated to lie to one of her best friends but she had too. "It was a last minute thing, and I didn't have time to say bye." She apologized.

"I know you, and even though we haven't seen each other in four years I still know when you're lying. For now we'll say I believe you though." Lucas said giving her a smile. He knew that if Haley was lying it was for a good reason, and he wasn't going to push her. She'd tell him in time.

"Sorry I didn't come to your wedding." She said changing the subject.

"Oh you would've loved it. I so wanted you there, so did everyone else." Brooke said.

"Even me." Nathan said for the first time since they landed. Everyone turned to face him like they forgot he was there.

"Hey Nathan. Were you two on the same plane?" Lucas asked looking back and forth at them.

"Uh yeah." Haley said, "It was a surprise to see him." She said as they got their luggage and started for the car.

"Um… Haley, come here." Brooke said pulling Haley behind the guys and far enough for no one to hear them, "So tell me what's up. Are you and Nathan together now or what, and do not tell me it was a coincidence you guys met on the plane. I know all about him going to the FBI."

"No we are not together, but we are working together. Sorry I didn't email you a warning but I didn't have time too." Haley said. Brooke was the only person she had kept contact with the last couple years. Brooke always told her everything that was going on, and communicated to Lucas for Haley now and then unless it involved Nathan then Brooke would try not to mention him.

"So do we hate Nathan or not?" Brooke asked, "And how much does he know?"

"We don't hate him, but we don't like him." Haley answered, "And he knows everything, but he doesn't know that you know everything."

"Ok…" Brooke said trying to figure out who to tell what and stuff.

"Just stick to the plan, I went to school in Europe and now I'm back. If anyone asks anything tell them to ask me." Haley answered. That was what Brooke had told Nathan and everyone else when she first left, plus it was easier to remember.

"Ok that I can do, but what about Lucas?" Brooke asked, she hated lying to her husband and was afraid that once he found out that she knew where Haley was- other then the occasional email- he'd be pissed off.

"I'll handle him. Don't worry." Haley assured her friend.

"You two coming or not?" Lucas yelled playfully at the girls opening the drivers' door.

"Depends are you taking us out to dinner?" Brooke yelled back just as playfully.

"We need to get Haley situated, so we can't go." Nathan said with a pointed look to Haley trying to tell her that they needed to talk.

"Nathan's right. I'll take a rain check though." Haley said glaring at Nathan and not hiding it.

"Ok, well let's go." Brooke said ignoring the dirty looks between the two.

The ride to the garage was awkward the only person talking was Brooke. She told Haley everything she could think of about the town and every one in it. When they reached the garage Haley was surprised that it was a big, and there were more cars waiting to be worked on.

"Expecting something shabbier?" Nathan asked seeing Haley's reaction.

"Yeah." Haley answered casually stating her opinion.

"We're on the second floor." Nathan told her. The garage was made two-story, so that if Nathan or Lucas- when he lived there- could work on the cars at anytime.

"Really? Cause I thought you were going to make me sleep with the cars." Haley said sarcastically grabbing her bags. She turned to Lucas, "Thanks for the ride. We should have breakfast tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on." She told him giving him a hug, and giving Brooke one too.

"Ok, it's a deal tutor girl." Brooke said trying out Haley's old nickname.

"Bye." She said as Nathan unlocked the door to the stairs, 'Ok, I have two employees; Peyton, and Jake." Nathan started to explain.

"They've worked with you since it opened both part-time workers and are currently living together. I do remember people I used to know, and Brooke told me they moved in together. I do do my homework." Haley informed him walking to the guest bedroom and putting her stuff down.

"You are tutor girl." Nathan said leaning in the doorway watching her.

"Exactly. All you have to do is introduce me as a new employee, I'll do the rest." Haley said putting some stuff away her back turned to him.

"You still have it." Nathan said not listening to Haley but watching her, when she leaned over he saw her tattoo. "I thought you would've gotten rid of it."

"I almost did." Haley answered turning to face him looking him in the eyes, "Then I figured I should keep it. To remind me what happened." She got the tattoo when Nathan asked her to marry him; it was and his jersey number and would've been her age when they got married.

"What about your work?" Nathan asked.

"I have make- up to cover it up." Haley replied, "And if I have to go undercover, I get a temporary cover up." She told him. "Are you going to show me the shop or what?" She asked when he didn't move.

"Yeah." Nathan said standing up, "Let's go." He said starting to go downstairs. They reached the garage and Nathan tried to show Haley around, "Do you still race?" He asked _'out of curiosity of course'_ he thought to himself.

"Haven't recently, but I still know how too. Whose car is this?" Haley asked more absorbed in the cars then at Nathan.

"This is one of Chris's cars. One of the others is his too." Nathan told.

"He does have good taste." Haley muttered as she walked around the 1954 Ford Skyliner, "Did you do the paint job?" She asked. The car was a dark blue with black flames on the hood.

"Yeah, Chris won't let anyone but me- and the employees- work on his cars." Nathan explained, "Peyton made the design, and is working on a new one."

"She's still an artist right?" Haley asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah she is, but you already know that." Nathan stated.

"Yep I knew. I'll see you in the morning." Haley said turning around and leaving the shop.

"Don't you want a tour? Figure out what goes where?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I'll learn tomorrow- I have work to do. Good night." Haley said talking over her shoulder as she reached the door.

Haley wasn't sure that she could do this job; she needed to focus on her job not her ex-fiancé. She had wanted to get a look around the garage but she felt his eyes on her and on her tattoo, and it made her hot _'which is not good. I have a job to do.'_ she told herself over and over again trying to convince herself, but it wasn't working; Nathan was just too hot. She decided she needed a shower to help her temperature go down. Afterward she decided to do some work, she typed about what she knew about racing and cars. Then the people, she did everyone except for Nathan, and Chris. Haley needed them both for her job to work. She couldn't fill in the blanks until she got to know them both better; especially since it seemed like Nathan was as much of a stranger as Chris was. Yeah, she knew the little stuff, but she never got to know him through her 'FBI eyes' as she called them.

'_Damn I need a cold shower'_ Nathan thought to himself as he watched Haley leave. She was still the bombshell as she used to be, but now she was colder- at least to him. He didn't blame her he did cause it after all. However it still hurt to know that he put her through pain.

That night Haley couldn't sleep, so she went to the kitchen. On the counter was a photo of Nathan and Anna. She took the photo and got some juice then she analyzed the photo.

It looked to be at their engagement party. She saw Brooke and Lucas in the background. They all looked happy, and seemed to enjoy themselves. Haley felt jealous of that; she hadn't kept any friends except for Brooke, and hadn't dated since she started working with the FBI. She told herself that guys would be a distraction from her doing her job, when really she didn't date because she still loved Nathan. Unfortunately he didn't love her, and she found that out the hard way, but it seemed that Nathan had moved on, and so should she. But first she needed closer about what happened back then, but she was still too pissed off to even try to listen to him.

Haley rinsed her glass and put the photo back with a sigh before turning to go back to her room. When she turned around she jumped because she saw Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Nathan you scared me." She told him.

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep either?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"Not really." Haley said, "You have a good life Nathan. Anna must have been a great person."

"She was, and I did love her, but she never compared to the one person who still has my heart." Nathan said glancing at the photo then at Haley.

"Don't do that." Haley whispered.

"Do what?" Nathan asked, "Tell you the truth?"

When he said that Haley got very mad, "Tell me the truth?! Nathan you cheated on me, while we were **engaged** and lied about it to everyone! Why should I believe anything you say now?" She asked outraged, "You had your chance Nathan, and you blew it. You lost my trust back then and you won't get it back. Now it's time to move on." Haley said before storming off to her room.

The next morning Nathan woke up and somehow knew Haley wasn't inside the apartment. He got dressed and went downstairs, and sure enough he saw a pair of tan legs under one of Chris's cars. "Haley?" He asked.

"Ow. Shit!" Haley said as she rolled out, "What?" She asked rubbing her arm where she dropped the wrench.

"Sorry, what are you doing down here so early?" Nathan asked trying not to stare at her. She had on a blue tank top and daisy duke shorts. He was sure it was illegal to look that hot at six in the morning.

"Brooke and Lucas will be here soon and I wanted to get started working." Haley told him.

"Ok. You do know that Brooke doesn't get up until like ten." Nathan said. Since starting her 'Clothes over Bro's' clothing line no one ever saw her before ten in the mornings.

"Excuse you I do not." Brooke said startling Nathan. She handed Haley a coffee she had got on her way over, "One for my best friend. I don't think you deserve one though." She said to Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized.

"Free car wash and you're forgiven." Brooke said.

"Deal." Nathan said and took the cup she was holding out.

"What'd he do know?" Peyton asked as she came into the shop. She was putting her stuff up when she saw Haley for the first time since college. She wasn't as close to Haley as Brooke but was still upset when she left, "Haley? Oh my god, when did you get here?" She asked forgetting her stuff and hugging Haley.

"Hi Peyton. It's good to see you again. Where are Jake and Lucas?" Haley asked after Peyton released her.

"No you're not changing the subject. Where have you been? And why didn't you call me?" Peyton asked.

"It's a long story, and I'll explain it later. Right now I'm in the mood for breakfast with the girls. You in?" Haley asked her and Brooke.

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"What about work?" Nathan asked amazed that in one minute he had employees, and in the next, no one.

"You said so yourself, it's only six in the morning." Haley said with a fake cheerful attitude.

"Yeah, come on we can get some food at Karen's and I don't think she'll mind the shorty shorts." Brooke said as they were walking away from the garage.

"I wear these so my good clothes don't get ruined." Haley said trying not to laugh.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Peyton laughed, even though she had a pair she could change into too.

"Women." Nathan muttered watching Haley's ass as they walked away.

"Hey what'd are looking at... Never mind. I thought I heard Haley." Jake said standing next to Nathan watching the girls walk away.

"Yeah, she wanted to say hi, but instead they decided to get breakfast." Nathan told him.

"I'll see her when she gets back." Jake said, "I hope they bring me something back."

"Come on, let's get to work. Chris will be here around noon to get his 'princess'." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I still don't get why he treats his cars better then people." Jake said as they started to get to work, "This is overtime right? Cause you do know I'm not supposed to start until eight." Jake joked.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." Nathan teased back as they got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. **_

_**Thank you all who reviewed for this story, I got a bit of inspiration from you guys and hope you enjoy the story. I decided I will continue with the story but the chapters may be long and in between, since I have a lot going on right now, and I want to make the chapters about the same length too. The car and racing parts may be false, but I'm trying to make them seem real. So if something about cars and racing comes up and isn't correct, please let me know so I can fix it. R&Rs are always helpful and apprecated! lol**_

**Chapter 3: **

Haley had forgotten what it was like to have fun until she went to breakfast with the girls. She got a small lecture from Karen, and told Karen, Peyton, and Brooke that she had been over seas in school and had just gotten back. Haley had to give Brooke some credit, because she didn't once look like she already knew something, she asked questions, and was acting like everyone else. Even when Lucas came in, she still acted like she didn't know a thing, and Haley decided she owed her big time.

On the way back to the back to the garage they turned the corner and bumped into Chris of all people. He was wearing black jeans, and a shirt that looked like it belonged to a jewelry shop it was so bright and sparkly.

"Well hello." Chris said to Haley ignoring everyone else, "This is a small town, and I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He said eyeing Haley after lifting up his sunglasses.

"And you won't." Haley responded, and tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm. It took all of Haley's will power not to kick his ass right there. Instead she just smiled and looked at him, waiting to see what he would say.

"I'm Chris Keller. You must have heard of me, and since you have I want to know who you are." He informed her.

"I've never heard of you until now, since I want my arm back I'm Haley James." Haley told him. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas stayed put. Brooke had stopped Peyton, and Lucas saw that Haley was up too something.

"Haley? That's a nice name." Chris told her letting go of her arm, "Where do you work?" I'm working at the Scott garage. I need the money to fix up my car." She told him lying through her teeth, but Chris didn't know that.

"Why the Scott garage? What happened? You forget to change the oil?" Chris asked with a small chuckle.

"Actually I know cars pretty well- and I busted my front end in my last race." Haley told him.

"Last race?" Chris asked.

"Did I stutter?" Haley asked, "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go to work now." She said and motioned for her friends to follow.

"What was that?" Peyton asked glancing at Haley.

"Nothing." Haley replied not looking at anyone. She planned on letting Chris chasing her, that way she wouldn't be that suspicious to him.

"Haley can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas asked her as they reached the garage.

"Sure." Haley replied following him to a bench.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Lucas asked her once they were alone.

"You read me too well." Haley sighed, "If I tell you I'll be putting you in danger and I won't do that. I'm sorry Lucas but you have to trust me on this."

Lucas looked at Haley before sighing, "Ok but you will tell me the truth right?" He asked.

"As soon as I can." Haley promised as they started back for the garage.

The moment Haley and Jake saw each other Haley basically jumped on him, giving him a hug. They had a close relationship and even dated for a whole month in high school, freshman year, before deciding that they were better off as friends.

"Hey hands off. That's my boyfriend." Peyton teased putting away her art stuff.

"Not for long." Haley teased right back.

"Ha ha you're funny James." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe, you know I'm only a one women man. Sorry Hales, you had your chance." He joked as he wrapped his arms around Peyton.

Everyone laughed at that, including Nathan. "What's so funny?" Someone asked from the garage.

"Nothing Chris." Jake said pulling Peyton closer to him.

"Your car won't be done for awhile." Nathan told him.

"I know I just had to see Hilary again." Chris said with a wink.

"It's Haley." She said as she rolled her eyes, "And I'm working, and can't talk now." Haley told him grabbing the nearest tool and lifting the hood on a car.

"You can take a break right?" Chris asked looking at Nathan then back at Haley.

Haley looked at Nathan, "It's up to you, boss." She said.

"Five minutes." Nathan told her.

"So where is your car?" Chris asked her as she leaned against a wall outside.

"On its way. It needed to be towed." Haley replied.

"Oh… What did you mean by race?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I happen to know a couple of races I can get you into, if you want." Chris told her, "And if I get payment for getting you in the race."

"You mean money?" Haley asked.

"No, I was thinking of something a little more physical." Chris told her.

"Thanks but no. Look at the time the five minutes are up, and I need to get back to work." Haley told him.

"Think about it." Chris said tried to kiss her, but right as he moved Nathan cleared his throat.

"Haley you need to get back to work." He told her.

'_Thank god'_ Haley thought to herself _'I was about to kill him already'_, "Yes sir." She said and went back inside. On the way by him she mouthed a 'thank you' to Nathan who nodded at her in response.

"So, Nathan sorry to hear about Anna. It's a shame what happened to her. Looks like you moved on fast." Chris told Nathan, before Haley had gone back inside.

Nathan stiffened up, but before he could do or say anything Haley came up to him, "I need your help." Haley said trying to calm him down before he did something he'd get in trouble for.

"Yeah, go help your little girlfriend." Chris mocked.

Now it was Haley's turn to be held back, thanks to Lucas and Jake who both had just come out looking for them.

"Oh feisty. I like that." Chris said as Haley tried to get loose from Lucas. Jake was holding on to Nathan, "I'll send someone to pick my car up at twelve. Bye." He said and turned and left.

"I'm good Luke." Haley said with a small smile. She could've gotten away from Lucas out and hit Chris, but she needed conscious and needed to let him think that she and Nathan were over and done with, _'Which we are.'_ She tried to remind herself. Otherwise there would be no way Chris would trust her enough to tell her anything.

"Are you ok?" She asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nathan said in a monotone voice going back inside, without looking at anyone. He walked past the Peyton and Brooke and went upstairs.

"I'll go." Lucas offered, "You guys get his fucking car ready."

Upstairs Lucas found Nathan in the kitchen with a beer, "Hey are you ok? You do know it's not even 10 in the morning right? " Lucas asked.

"Well it's five a clock somewhere." Nathan replied taking a drink.

"You get let him get to you about Anna." Lucas said.

"I'm not." Nathan told him.

"Then what…. Haley?" Lucas asked, "You're upset about her?"

"About the situation." Nathan told him knowing Haley still hadn't told anyone about her working for the FBI.

"Look she left you with no word, and then just showed up out of no where. It's ok to be pissed off at her. Especially when you just lost Anna and went to the FBI….." Lucas said and trailed off, "Oh my god. I'm so blind. Haley's FBI?" He asked Nathan.

Nathan didn't say a word but he didn't have to. Lucas already figured part if it out, "So what? Did she go to school, come back and join the FBI and not tell us? Why?"

"She didn't leave because of school." Nathan said. It was time he told the truth and stop letting everyone think she left him for school, "The day before she left she caught me, and another girl together." Nathan told Lucas.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, Lucas had hit him, "All this time you let us think that Haley was the guilty person, and she hurt you. When it was the other way around?! You know I knew it wasn't like Haley to up and leave, but you just said she did and let us all believe that. No wonder she's been cold to you. Why would you do that to her?"

"I was too ashamed to tell the truth. I had just found out about Grandpa Royal, and Haley was in class, and I wasn't thinking." Nathan said.

"No shit. When you found out you could've went to Haley." Lucas told him, "She loved you enough to go to Duke with you, when she got a full ride to Stanford. Don't you think she would've been there for you?" Lucas asked amazed that his brother would keep that lie for years.

"I know I realized that afterward…. I tried to go and apologize but she was already gone." Nathan said.

"Do you blame her? I need to go before I hit you again." Lucas said and stormed out, leaving Nathan alone.

"How'd it go?" Brooke asked when she saw Lucas coming down the stairs, "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You were right babe; there was a reason for Haley leaving without saying bye." Lucas told her softly. Jake, Peyton, and Haley were across the garage working, but Lucas didn't want them to hear him, "Did you know Nathan cheated on her?" Lucas asked.

"I made her promise not to say anything." Haley told him. When Lucas came back down she put her stuff up and went over to them, "Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at Nathan. I also owe you an apology." Lucas told her.

"No you don't. It's ok. I choose not to tell anyone but Brooke. It's in the past, just let it go ok." Haley said.

"I also know about you and your job." Lucas told her.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure it out." Haley teased, "I can't tell anyone, but if you happened to figure it out. Oops." Haley said with a small smile, "Forgive me?"

"How could I not?" Lucas asked giving her a hug, "It's good to have you back."

"Ok, so you know … what?" Brooke asked confused. One minute it was Nathan and the next was something totally different.

"That I'm working here at the garage." Haley said trying to telepathically tell Brooke to drop it. Luckily she did.

"Ok, well if you guys are gonna get all dirty and play with the cars, I'll be in your office working on my designs." Brooke told Lucas giving him a kiss on the cheek before going into on of the two back rooms.

"She works in my office so she can be around people." Lucas explained.

"And so she'll have someone who can try on her designs." Peyton added with a small laugh, "And now that you're back she'll want you to try on a bunch too."

Half an hour later Nathan still hadn't come down yet, so Haley decided to check on him. "Nathan?" Haley called out as she opened the door. She walked around and found him in his room looking through a box, listening to his Ipod.

As soon as Haley entered the room Nathan looked up at her, and took off his earphones, "What?" He asked.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked him.

"Lucas. I told him the reason the real reason behind why you left. I'm surprised he didn't do more damage." Nathan told Haley.

"Well you should put some ice on that." Haley told him indifferently, "What are you looking through?" She asked.

"Your stuff that you left behind." Nathan replied not looking at her. Instead he went flipped through a photo album, "We were so happy." He said.

"No we weren't." Haley snapped causing him to look up at her in surprise, "If we were happy you'd never have cheated on me."

"You're not going to listen to me and let me try to explain?" Nathan asked.

"No, I know what happened; you got some bad news and instead of coming to me, you went to _her_." Haley informed him coldly.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked surprised she knew what happened since he never told her.

"I'm not stupid Nathan; I got the news from Brooke when she was trying to comfort Lucas. When you didn't come to me I figured you needed space. I just didn't know how much." She told him leaning against the doorway.

"I didn't need space, I needed you." Nathan told her getting up and putting away the box.

"Then you should've said something." Haley snapped.

"I know and for that I am sorry." Nathan apologized.

"Sorry isn't good enough. When you need someone you should let the person know." Haley informed him.

Nathan walked up to her and put his arms on the wall on each side of her body, "I'm telling you now. I need you Haley." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her.

Haley was more then tempted to give in, but she wasn't what he needed, after all he had just lost his fiancé. So instead she pushed him away, "You're drunk. What you need is sleep." Haley told him before ducking under his arms and going back downstairs.

Outside the door Haley took a deep breath, and sighed. Nathan didn't want her; he just wanted someone to help him escape the pain he was going through. After all he had only lost Anna a couple months ago.

"Hey I was wondering where you went." Brooke said looking at Haley she pulled her into the office, "Ok what's going on?" She asked looking at Haley.

"Nathan kissed me." Haley sighed, "He says he's still in love with me."

"That's because he is." Brooke stated.

"How? He was engaged to someone else who just recently died, right now he wants an escape from the pain." Haley tried to convince Brooke.

"Nathan loved Anna yeah, but he loved you more and still does. Every time you were mentioned his eyes lit up. I think Anna knew that he still loved you, but I'm not sure.

Anyway I believe that's the reason he kept putting off the wedding. Did you know that Anna was the only person he was with after you left? She was the first girl he met and tried to replace you with her." Brooke told Haley.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I am, and if I'm not mistaken you still love him." Brooke told Haley.

"I need to get back to work." Haley said suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Everyone knows you belong together. You can't fight fate." Brooke told her.

"He lost my trust, how can I still love him?" Haley asked.

"Let him earn your trust back." Brooke stated simply.

"That'll take a lifetime. But thanks for the advice." Haley said before leaving the office.

'_Five bucks says they'll be together sooner' _Brooke thought to herself as she went back to work.

"Hey Luke, can you help me here?" Haley asked Luke from the other end of the shop.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Why did you punch Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Haley he let us believe you ran off because you didn't want to marry him." Lucas said defending himself. "He lied Haley to all of us."

"Well I don't care, I did leave him; just not under those circumstances." Haley told him, "I got over it, and you need to too. It's over and there's nothing that can erase it." Haley told him.

"We can clear your name." Luke insisted.

"I don't care what anyone but my friends think, because they know the truth and that's all that matters to me. Besides I let him tell you guys that, and let you believe it. So we're both at fault. It's wasn't just Nathan." Haley told him.

"Ok, so you want me to punch you too?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"Only if you wanna die." Haley teased.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. The car and racing parts may be false, but I'm trying to make them seem real. So if something about cars and racing comes up and isn't correct, please let me know so I can fix it.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed for this story, I got a bit of inspiration from you guys and hope you enjoy the story. Sorry this chapter took so long- I rewrote it a couple times. The reviews have been awesome, and I appreciate them. R&Rs are always helpful and apprecated! Lol **_

**Chapter 4: **

When Nathan came downstairs he noticed that everyone was having a good time, even Brooke. They had the radio turned on; Haley and Jake were singing, and all three girls dancing to the music. However Peyton and Haley were trying to fix the car as well. Lucas was laughing at them while he did his part. Suddenly Nathan felt like he didn't belong and was uncomfortable. He was about to turn around and leave when Brooke spotted him, and called him over.

"Come on Nathan, dance with us. The guys are to chicken to." Brooke said as she pulled Nathan back to her when he turned to work on the car.

"That's ok. I don't feel like dancing." Nathan told her.

"Come on Nate, I'm sure Haley would love to see your new moves." Jake laughed.

"You have new moves? Last time I checked it looked like you were having a seizure whenever you danced." Haley laughed turning to face Nathan, "So if you got new moves, I wanna see them."

After a couple of minutes Nathan gave in and started to dance with Brooke, while everyone cheered, and took camera pictures of course. Then Brooke came up with an idea.

"Haley the best way to see them is to be his partner." Brooke informed Haley, "Besides I wanna dance with my husband." She said switching places with Haley, and grabbing Lucas by the arm.

At first Haley and Nathan just stood there, not doing anything just staring at each other. So Brooke decided to make them dance, she "accidentally" bumped into Haley pushing her into Nathan's arms. Then she separated from Lucas so they were just holding hands and dancing and moved over so that she was behind Haley and Lucas was behind Nathan.

"Lucas dude, don't do that!" Nathan exclaimed jumping when Lucas hit him.

"Then dance." Lucas said getting a wink from Brooke as she got Haley dancing. It wasn't that Haley was afraid that Brooke was going to "bump" into her again, but that she'd hit or kick her; because Brooke left marks on people.

Finally they were dancing together, Brooke and Lucas not with them, they had some fun. When Peyton and Jake joined in, there were no complaints and everyone just had fun being together and dancing. When the radio station put on a slow song, everyone was still having fun, laughing, and paired up. It didn't even register to Nathan or Haley that they were dancing together because everyone was still talking and laughing, until the room went quiet all of a sudden.

"Well don't you two look cozy." Chris smirked at them ignoring everyone else.

Haley was strangling him in her head while she replied in an obviously fake sweet tone, "Don't you look like an ass."

"What do you want?" Lucas asked trying to intervene.

"My car. I want to know if she's ready for the race tonight." Chris said, "I decided to come so that I could see for myself the competion. So Haley where is your car?" Chris asked running a hand over his car.

"She's in the back. I still need Peyton to do the paint job though." Haley lied, "Until it's finished no one but me and Peyton will see it."

"Its a thousand dollars just to enter you know." Chris told her.

"I know, I mean I do race cars." Haley replied rolling her eyes, _'playing hard to get with guy won't be so hard'_ Haley thought with a smirk.

"Is she ready to go?" Chris asked Nathan still eyeing Haley. She had gotten oil or dirt on her arm and side of her leg, other then that she was still very hot.

"Yeah, you want to take a test drive?" Nathan asked knowing the answer. Chris always wanted someone else to test drive with him, just in case they accidentally forgot to fix the brakes or something.

"Of course I do. Haley?" Chris asked motioning her to the drivers' door.

"Can't I need to work on mine." Haley told him.

"Besides I need her here." Nathan said.

"I'll go." Jake volunteered.

After Jake and Chris left everyone turned to Haley, "You still drive? What car? Where is it? You didn't have one yesterday." Everyone asked at once.

"Ok. Well racing is easy you can't forget how to do it. The car is on its way, it had some damage on it, and it'll be here soon. Peyton sorry I lied about you painting it." Haley answered the questions the best she could. She did have a car in Charlotte and it was being brought down to Tree Hill.

"Why are you still racing?" Peyton asked.

"I need the money." Haley told her.

"Peyton, don't worry. We'll make sure she's ok." Brooke told Peyton who was about to ask a bunch of other questions. "Now I need you to try on a dress for me." Brooke told her, pulling her to the room so she wouldn't ask Haley anymore questions.

"Are you seriously going to race?" Lucas asked when Brooke shut the door.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Haley asked. For some reason the two brothers loved to race, but hated when she got behind the wheel.

"Because Chris will make it hard for you, he'll sabotage your car or something." Nathan told her.

"Which is why he won't see it until it's time to race." Haley replied trying not to roll her eyes.

"If you race, how will you get closer to him?" Nathan asked crossing his arms.

"He's already into me. I'll loose a race or two and then he'll offer to teach me." Haley told him.

"I don't think so. You can't take him on if he tries anything." Lucas said.

Haley laughed a little, "Wanna bet?" She asked, "My training included fighting, and I was the best in the class. Not to mention the other assignments where I have had to fight." Haley told the guys.

"What car do you plan on driving?" Nathan asked changing that topic. He didn't want to think of Haley having to fight anyone, especially any guys.

"My old one. It was in storage." Haley replied, "Look don't worry about me, I know how to do my job." Haley told them. She almost let it slip that she had bugged Chris's car, but caught herself. They didn't need to know that, or that she was planning on bugging different parts of the garage that Chris seemed to like, like the corner door.

"Haley I… we have no doubt that you can do your job, but we don't want you to get hurt." Nathan told her.

"Ok I've had enough of this. You two are like a broken record. I'm going to lunch, I'll see you later." Haley said and walked away heading for Karen's Café. On her way out the door she grabbed her Ipod and turned it on to drown out her thoughts. Whenever a case got to her Haley would turn on her Ipod blast the music and go for a run. She had a feeling she would be doing a lot of running on this case.

"Can you believe her?" Lucas asked, as they watched Haley jog out of the garage. She didn't seem to care that she was in danger.

"Actually I can. She was always stubborn, and it seems she's even more stubborn now." Nathan told Luke.

"Where did Haley go?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton came out of the office.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nathan asked trying to act like they didn't scare him.

"Long enough; you guys have never liked the fact that Haley loved to race, and tried to stop her every time she had a race. Well guess what. She raced anyway, and she listened more back then. So unless you want her to kick your guys' butts, with our help of course, you'll leave her alone." Brooke told them with a hand on her hip.

Peyton nodded in agreement, "She was probably the best racer in Tree Hill, until she left and Chris came to town anyway."

"Why don't you guys like it when she races anyway?" Brooke asked. She could never tell why the guys loved to race, but hated it when Haley did, "And if you say because it's dangerous I'll kick your ass."

"She hasn't raced in a long time, and she's going to be racing Chris. Who knows what he'll do to her?" Lucas defended.

"Why not let Haley worry about it?" Peyton asked, "She knows the risks, and is the one who needs the money, not you. So relax."

"How can I relax?" Nathan asked getting pissed off, everyone used to listen to him; in the garage he was king, and now Haley hadn't even been back for 24 hours and she had everyone trying to challenge him.

"You have to trust her." Brooke replied giving Nathan her I'm-right-and-you-better-listen look. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to lunch with Haley. I'll see you at the party tonight." She told Lucas giving him a kiss before dragging Peyton with her.

"Tell Jake to call me when he gets back." Peyton asked over her shoulder.

"Hey?! Wait, you're supposed to be working." Nathan called.

"Yeah, but first we need to go get Haley. Then it'll take the rest of the day for us to get ready for the party." Brooke said as if it was obvious.

Deb and Karen were throwing a party at Tric, an all age's club. The party was in honor of a new car design, and anyone who knew anything about cars would be there. They were all going to check out the latest car. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake wanted to see the car, Peyton wanted to check out the paint job, while Brooke had made new uniforms for all of the Tric employees. The only down side was that Chris and his "crew" were going to be there as well.

Chris's "crew" consisted of Felix, Tim, and Derek along with a nameless whore each. They were all idiots unless the topic of conversation was; prison, parole, probation, or cars. They all had rap sheets, and unless they were around cars, they were on drugs. It wasn't a surprise that they never got caught, because Chris's family was so far beyond rich that he bought off cops whenever he could so there was never any arrest.

"Hey Karen." Haley said as she entered the Café.

"Haley, hi. Grab a table and we can talk after the rush hour is over." Karen said running around the café.

"Do you need any help?" Haley asked. The café was very busy around lunch time and Karen looked tired.

"I'd love your help." Karen said, "But first, would you please go clean up. I don't want the customers to think that there's any kind of health hazard." Karen told her with a small smile.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry I totally forgot I was working earlier." Haley apologized.

"It's ok. Nothing's been moved so you remember where the spare clothes are right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I do. I'll be quick. I promise." Haley said and went to the back and grabbed the spare clothes.

Haley did a quick change into an old pair of jeans that – to her amazement- fit her perfectly. She redid her ponytail and cleaned her face before going out and helping Karen.

Whenever she started Brooke and Peyton came in, "Hey Haley. What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Just helping Karen, she's swamped." Haley answered as she cleaned a table that the two girls were sitting at.

"Ok, well when rush hour is over you are coming over to my place." Brooke stated.

"Why?" Haley asked as she moved onto another table.

"Because there is a party tonight for some car, and everyone is going to be there. That includes us." Brooke told her.

"Car party?" Haley asked acting intrigued. She knew about the party and already had plans to go, but this would be even better.

"Yeah, it's a new design or something. So are you in?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, as soon as this place slows down some I'll go with you." Haley said.

"Good, now I want a grilled chicken, and an iced tea." Brooke said.

"I want the chicken salad and a Pepsi." Peyton told Haley.

Haley stuck her tongue out at them, but went and put their order in anyway. After they ate they helped Karen and Haley out.

An hour later things were finally dying down, so Karen let the girls go, "You've been a great help today and I appreciate it. Now go get ready for the party. Oh, Brooke?" She called as the girls started for the door.

Brooke turned around and faced her mother-in-law, "Yes?" She asked.

"Please don't let Lucas where that car tie he likes." Karen said with a smile. For his birthday he got a tie that had a bunch of animated cars on it, as a gag- gift, yet he tried to wear it whenever he could.

"Don't worry. I think I lost it when I did laundry the other day." Brooke told Karen with a wink as they left to go get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. **_

_**The car and racing parts may be false, but I'm trying to make them seem real. So if something about cars and racing comes up and isn't correct, please let me know so I can fix it.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed for this story, I got a bit of inspiration from you guys and hope you enjoy the story. Sorry this chapter took so long- I rewrote it a couple times. The reviews have been awesome. R&Rs are always helpful and appreciated! **_

**_This chapter is rated M!_**

**Chapter 5: **

"So what kind of car design is going to be on show?" Haley asked, even though she knew, as they climbed the stairs to Brooke and Lucas's house.

"Like I know." Brooke said as she unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Don't look at me." Peyton said, "I block out everything unless it has to do with art. You were always the car fanatic. That doesn't seem to have changed." She said.

"At least she's more girlie now." Brooke told Peyton as they walked to Brooke's office.

"I was always girlie." Haley defended herself.

"That's a lie. We had to force you into a prom dress." Peyton reminded her.

"I didn't like it because it was pink." Haley said.

"So you wear dresses now?" Brooke asked.

"Sometimes." Haley answered vaguely.

"So you'll wear a dress tonight?" Brooke asked a little more excited.

"How about a skirt?" Haley suggested.

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's reaction of jumping up and down, "Ohmigod. You turned into a girl!" She exclaimed.

"I always have been a girl." Haley said trying not to fall as Brooke held onto her as she jumped.

"But now you're acting like it." Brooke said claming down and starting to go through a rack of outfits.

"Nothing pink." Haley warned Brooke who said something incoherent.

"Don't worry when she starts in about clothes you can't understand a word she says. Just nod, trust me." Peyton said with a smile and nodded to Brooke who then turned to Haley.

"You do know I can hear you." Brooke told them, "Luckily I agree with you."

"Um… Ok." Haley said with a small smile.

"What do you think about this?" Brooke asked holding out a dark blue skirt, with a light blue rose stitched along the side next to the slit. The skirt was uneven, on one side it went down to the ankle the other side to the knee. The rose was stitched along the side that went down to the ankle.

"I like this." Haley said looking at it.

"And with this blue shirt it'll look great." Brooke said holding out a blue half shirt.

"It'll drive Nathan nuts." Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm not dressing for Nathan." Haley said as she looked at the outfit.

"You aren't dressing for Chris are you?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Haley lied glaring at Brooke to drop the subject, "You know I think I'll wear these."

"Great go shower then you can get dressed and we'll help with your hair and make-up." Brooke told Haley. "The towels are in the hall closet. Hurry so Peyton can get in after you."

"What about you? Don't you need to shower too?" Peyton asked.

"No, I wasn't rolling around in oil today." Brooke informed Peyton along with sticking her tongue out.

"But you rolled around with Lucas." Haley smirked.

"How did you know that?" Brooke asked, when Haley pointed to her hair she gave in, "Ok I'll take a shower too." She said while trying to fix her hair.

After two hours they were dressed and at the party. Haley was wearing the blue outfit, Peyton had on a dark green dress with thin spaghetti straps, and Brooke decided to wear a black skirt and yellow halter top.

Haley split from Peyton, and Brooke to check out the car a 1965 Ford Mustang had been rebuild, painted and had the latest electronics built into it. Haley walked around the car, appreciating the details; from the paintjob to the spinners, to the stereo system that was blasting music into Tric.

"She's a beauty." Chris said as he walked up to her. Luckily he didn't have his crew with him.

"Yeah, she is." Haley replied getting a drink from a passing waiter.

"Wanna know a secret? You look better." Chris told her.

Haley gave him a small smile, "Stick to cars, that's all I want from you."

"So you do want me? I knew it." Chris smirked.

Haley tried not to spit out her drink by laughing at Chris, "All I want to know is more about cars, and racing." Haley told him.

"That's right, you're with Nathan." Chris commented.

"No I'm not." Haley said.

"Ok, if that's your story. I do like solving mysteries. So where is your car at?" Chris asked there was a race at eleven thirty and so far knew he could beat anyone in Tree Hill, however he wanted to see Haley's car before the race.

"I got a text, and it has arrived ready to go." Haley said. At least that was the truth, thanks to Whitey, and his resources.

"You're not going to give me more details?" Chris asked.

"Nope." Haley replied turning back to the car on display.

"Mysterious, I like it." Chris said flirting with her, "Come on; you show me yours I'll show you mine." He said with a wink.

"You'll see mine after you cross the finish line, and are handing me your money." Haley smirked, "If you'll excuse me I need to go walk around." She said and tried to leave.

"Hey if you want racing lessons I'm gonna need to have your phone number." Chris said as he stepped in front of her.

Haley eyed him for a moment before getting a piece of paper and pen out. She wrote her name and number- for the cell that the FBI gave her to listen to his conversations. "Here, if I don't answer I'm working." Haley said then went to find her friends.

Everyone saw the whole thing and it took all they had not to interrupt Haley. Jake and Peyton wanted to know why Haley was leading Chris on, when it was obvious that she and Nathan still had chemistry.

"What the hell Haley?" Peyton asked Jake right beside her, "Why were you talking to Chris, and why in hell did you give him your number?" Peyton demanded to know.

"Look I'll explain later. Now is not the time. Trust me." Haley told her friends.

"You'll tell us everything?" Jake asked.

"Yes I promise."

"Ok, Peyton let's go get a drink." Jake said leading Peyton to the bar. He knew something major must have happened if Haley was giving her number out to anyone. In high school and college she was always shy and needed a good reason to give out her number; especially if it was to someone who was trouble.

"So are you two going to start in too?" Haley asked Lucas and Nathan.

"No they're not. They will be nice and polite." Brooke answered for them.

"Good to know." Haley said as she finished her drink.

"You look good tonight." Nathan told her.

"Uh… Thanks, but this was Brooke's idea not mine." Haley said.

Nathan was about to ask her to dance- since a slow song had started. Before he could ask her, Tim came up, "Haley, Chris would like to know if you'd like to dance." Tim told her.

"Tell him I'd love too." Haley said setting down her empty glass and getting up to face Tim, "Tell Chris I'd love to dance but not with him. Lucas?" Haley asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Lucas glanced at Nathan who nodded. Nathan would rather Haley dance with someone who didn't want in her pants- or skirt in her case. Even so he was jealous because Haley had chosen Lucas not him. Although he did want in her pants/skirt, he wasn't going to push her. He'd just have to wait her out and show her they still belonged together.

Brooke and Nathan went to the dance floor intent on changing partners, however Chris somehow managed to beat them and had Haley in his arms before Nathan could move to the dance floor.

"What the hell Lucas?!" Nathan exclaimed, "Why did you let him take her?"

"He asked and she- not me- said yes." Lucas defended himself as he sat down, his wife joining him.

"The race doesn't start for another two hours. If he thinks she'll beat him he might hurt her." Nathan said his protectiveness showing through. As they watched Chris said something that Haley didn't like.

"She can handle herself." Brooke replied stopping the guys from doing anything, then took a sip of her drink her eyes never leaving Haley.

Nathan turned to face her, "How would you know Brooke? You don't know what she can do." Nathan snapped.

"I know because she just slapped him, and stormed off." Brooke pointed out.

Nathan turned around so fast the world spun a little. When he got his bearings he could see Haley going out through the back and Chris going back to his table with a smirk.

"I'll go get her." Brooke said starting to get up off of Lucas's lap but Nathan stopped her.

"I'll go, and listen to her." Nathan said to Brooke who thought it over a little, "Ok."

Nathan went out the back, taking the same path that Haley did and he caught up with her quickly, "Haley. Are you ok?" He asked.

Haley laughed a little, "I'm fine I just wanted to make a scene. How's Chris?" She sounded bored.

"Like I care." Nathan said causing Haley to smirk, "What did he say to you?"

"That I wanted to fuck him, but I settled for a basketball loser." Haley replied downing the last of her drink. She wasn't drinking alcohol but she really needed some.

Nathan had gotten a basketball scholarship to Duke, and after Haley left he dropped out, because it was no longer fun. Everyone who lived in Tree Hill knew that Dan wouldn't let Nathan come back home, and Deb was in rehab. So Karen and Keith let Nathan stay with them until he got on his feet. Keith had taught him the garage business and soon Nathan was manager. A year later after Dan died from his heart attack Nathan and Lucas both saved their money they decided buy the garage since Keith wanted to stay at home with Karen and Lily. They planned to pay Keith double what the garage was worth and wouldn't take no for an answer. They also saved enough to expand Scott Motors and Nathan took over the majority of it, since Lucas was starting to write his novel.

"Why didn't you go into the NBA?" Haley asked Nathan, she always wondered why he decided to work in a garage instead of doing what he loved.

"I loved basketball, but it wasn't the same after you left. It didn't make me feel complete, like it used to; like you made me feel, and still do." Nathan told her, whispering the last part.

"No, do not try to make me feel guilty for leaving. You can't." Haley said trying to maintain her composure.

"Why can't I Haley? I messed up, I know it, and I've paid for it. What else do you want?" He asked mad at her for not forgiving him, mainly mad at himself for causing that.

"I want you to let me do my job, and back off." Haley said after a minute.

"Fine, I will. However afterwards I'm going to fight for you, because we belong together." He stated.

"If we did you wouldn't have cheated on me. Now let me go to my job." Haley snapped having enough of this conversation; she needed to focus on her work, Chris, and the race.

"Tell me you don't still love me and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life." Nathan promised, blocking Haley exit.

"Nathan move." Haley commanded not looking at him.

"Tell me." He stated.

Haley didn't want to play this game so she flipped Nathan over her shoulder when he tried to make her face him, "I do love, I probably always will. I just don't trust you." She told him and went back inside leaving Nathan lying on the floor.

"Hey you ok?" Brooke asked when she saw Haley come back in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to concentrate on the race right now." Haley half-lied; she had put a pair of tennis shoes in Brooke's car, so that she could get ready for the race within minutes, and since her clothing wouldn't bother her she didn't put any clothes in the car.

"Well you defiantly have Chris intrigued. I had to walk by him to get to the bar. All I heard was Haley this and Haley that." Brooke said. "Um… Where's Nathan?"

"Resting?" Haley answered, "He'll be fine, don't worry." Haley told Brooke who had gave her a weird look. "There's Jake, and Peyton. Bye." Haley said and went over to them.

"You ok?" Brooke asked Nathan when he came back inside. She had been waiting by the door for him.

"Yeah, just remind me not to piss Haley off." Nathan muttered rubbing his neck.

"She's not mad. She's disappointed." Brooke told him rolling her eyes, _'guys are way too dense. I'm glad I'm married to the smart brother._' She thought to herself.

"Of what?" Nathan asked, "Besides the obvious."

"Anna." Brooke replied, "Since she died you haven't said her name let alone anything else about her. Maybe Haley thinks you're just looking to escape the pain." She informed him, "Maybe we all think that."

"Haley, where are you going?" Peyton asked. They had been talking and catching up for awhile.

"I need to change for the race." Haley told Peyton, "At least my shoes anyway. It's not that easy to drive in four inch heels. Plus I need to make sure it's good to go."

"I forgot about the race. It's in thirty minutes. I forgot you always went early to get prepared, but you also took Nathan. Are you going to take him tonight?" Peyton asked looking at her watch then back at Haley.

"Yeah he was my good luck charm. Why stop now? Tell them where we went ok." Haley said nodding to Lucas, and Brooke who were busy making out in the VIP section.

"I will once they separate." Peyton said motioning Haley to go get Nathan.

"Come on." Haley said as she walked by Nathan who was standing next to the door.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley turned to him, "You were always my good luck charm. Whenever we left together I always won the race. Why stop now?" Haley asked turning back to the truck Nathan had driven after getting her shoes from Brooke's car.

"You still believe that?" Nathan asked as he started the truck and left the parking lot.

"Yeah, I haven't driven since the last race back in college." Haley informed him.

"I remember that race." Nathan said as he drove.

_Flashback:_

_At a quarter to eleven Haley and Nathan pulled up to the starting line. It was a drag race and winner got five thousand dollars. Haley was racing a guy who was sexist, and was so sure that he'd win. Unfortunately he didn't know Haley. _

"_Don't worry you'll be great." Nathan told her as he unbuckled his seat. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. He held her face with one hand while the other softly trailed down her skin starting at her throat and making his way down to tickle the top part of her low cut v-neck shirt, then lower. He teased her skin a little around her waistband before lightly tracing her through her skirt. By then Haley had undone his shirt and was trying to take it off but he wouldn't let her. When he pulled back and heard Haley moan in disappointment he smirked. "You can have the rest of me at the finish line." He breathed down her ear causing her to shiver. He was glad she still responded to him like that, and that even though they hadn't spent a lot of time together- thanks to finals and basketball their chemistry only grew hotter. _

"_Promises, promises." Haley teased back running her hands through his hair for one more kiss._

"_Hey! We are here to race. Not have sex." Brooke said as she knocked on Haley's window. _

"_Why do we put up with her?" Nathan grumbled as Haley released her hold from around his neck._

"_Because she is my best friend, and your brother's girlfriend." Haley told him straightening her shirt, "Besides she has the best clothing line, which includes lingerie." _

"_Are you wearing any of that lingerie now?" Nathan asked her opening his door a little to cool off._

"_Of course not. You know I don't wear panties to a drag race." Haley teased, "Now go before Brooke decides to come in here and get you. I'll see you at the finish line." She said with a smile when she heard Nathan groan as he got out of the car. _

_That night after she won Haley and Nathan skipped the party to make one of their own. Anticipation and adrenaline made them both so hot for each other they didn't make it back to the apartment, so instead they used the backseat of the car to finish what had started two hours before at the starting line. Two weeks later Haley had walked in on him and Rachael. _

"So do I." Haley said under her breath.

"So… do you still race without anything on under your clothes?" Nathan asked trying to act as if he didn't care.

"You'll never find out." Haley said not buying his act.

"What about a kiss for good luck?" Nathan asked as he pulled into the garage.

Haley got out, and started to change her shoes, "Those kisses weren't for good luck. They were the cause of adrenaline and lust." Haley informed him, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my ride."

Nathan followed Haley to the storage room right next to the garage. Inside was her car- a 1971 Mustang convertible. Nathan went and tried to open the doors but found they were locked.

"You might have a problem." Nathan told Haley who was circling the car in appreciation; it still had her nickname on it- tutor girl in red with white flames against a blue background. The only difference was that the car fixed up, the paintjob was redone and had new special equipment in it for only her to use.

"No I won't." Haley told him as she opened the hood and taped to the underside of the hood, almost invisible was the keys. She looked the engine over, decided it was good and got in and started the car. "Coming?" She asked Nathan who got in and took off.

"I almost forgot how fast you like to go." Nathan said holding on to the door so tightly his knuckles were white as Haley raced them down the streets of the quiet town.

"I have to make sure she works." Haley answered as she hit the brakes at a red light causing Nathan to hit his head, "That's what seatbelts are for." Haley said without looking his way and she hit the gas pedal as soon as the lights changed. After a couple more minutes of speeding, Haley slowed down to the speed limit, "She works just fine." She said satisfied with the performance. She then drove them to the spot that they were going to race at, and when Nathan went to turn on the radio she slapped his arm away.

"That's not a radio." Haley told him.

"Then what is it?" Nathan asked.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, "I can't say."

"Oh." Was Nathan's reaction.

"Yeah, so do not touch." Haley told him.

Haley turned the car off and got out and leaned on the side waiting for the others, so the race could get started.

"Danny Roberts." Nathan said coming around the car to sit with her.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"He was the guy you raced that night." Nathan told her, "I can still see his face in shock from the fact that you beat him. I almost punched him when he accused you of cheating, but you beat me to it. I think you did permanent damage."

"Yeah well he doesn't need kids if he acts that way toward women." Haley said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Before Nathan could respond everyone started to show up. Haley let Chris look- not touch- her car. Then they got ready to race.

"Be careful." Nathan said as Haley got in her car.

"Always." She said then shut the door.

"And forever." Nathan sighed as he went to the sidelines with everyone else to watch the race.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH which sucks but I'll live with watching the hotties on TV. **_

_**The car and racing parts may be false, but I'm trying to make them seem real. So if something about cars and racing comes up and isn't correct, please let me know so I can fix it.**_

_**Thank you all who reviewed for this story, I got a bit of inspiration from you guys and hope you enjoy the story. Sorry this chapter took so long- I rewrote it a couple times. The reviews have been awesome. R&Rs are always helpful and appreciated! In your reviews who do you think will be the ones that surprised Haley- I wanna know who you think it is. **_

**Chapter 6:**

Haley let Chris win the race, but she made it a close one, letting her competitive side out, besides she wasn't going to let him win by more then a few feet. When she stepped out of the car everyone told her that she did a great job, and were hoping that she would've won.

"Here." Haley told Chris handing him her money.

"You need that money right?" Chris asked leaning against his car ignoring the three girls who wore almost nothing, and openly eyed Haley.

"I'll win it back." Haley said with a shrug.

"We can trade for something else." Chris smirked, "I'll take a night with you instead of the money."

"Only in your dreams." Haley replied.

"And then she's still too good for you." Brooke said as she came over, "Come on let's go."

"I can handle him." Haley told Brooke as they walked away.

"I know, I just don't like that you have to get close to him. He's creepy!" Brooke said defending herself.

"I know, but you need to let me do my job." Haley whispered.

"Fine, I won't stop you from getting close with him- unless I see you kissing him. Then I'll have to kill someone." Brooke said shuddering at the thought of them kissing.

"I won't have to get that close." Haley assured her, "I hope." She said under her breath. "So… are you going to let Nathan be your consolation prize?" Brooke asked as they walked back to her car.

"Brooke why are you so adamant that Nathan and I get together?" Haley asked before she got back in her car.

"Well because you guys are Naley. You're prefect for each other and I know you're both miserable." Brooke said.

"If he was so miserable why did he ask Anna to marry him?" Haley asked.

"That's not my question to answer. It's Nathan's, so ask him." Brooke said and went to find Lucas.

Haley took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good. She needed to do her job, and forget about Nathan.

"Can I get a ride?" Nathan asked startling her.

"I guess." Haley said and got in the car.

"You did a good job." Nathan told her as they drove off, "You really made it look like it was a close one."

"Thanks." Haley said coldly not looking at him.

"She should've won." Peyton said to Jake softly as they went to their car.

"I know, I think she let off at the end or something, because she had that race." Jake agreed, "We'll ask her later- in private."

"Yeah and especially since she lost to Chris. Something's going on there." Peyton said.

The rest of the drive was quiet, when they got to the garage Haley didn't turn the car off instead she said, "I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to lie." Haley said.

"Ok." Nathan replied.

"You said you were miserable without me right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I was." Nathan answered.

"If you were so miserable, why did you ask Anna to marry you?" Haley asked.

Nathan was silent for a minute. He wasn't expecting this to be her question. "I convinced myself that I loved her, and that I needed her. I didn't though, I mean the only person I'd ever need is you, but you weren't here. She was and tried to help me move on." Nathan told her after a few minutes.

"I need to go for a drive. Don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning." Haley said turning back to the road. She was so confused and needed to think about everything.

"If you need to talk…" Nathan trailed off. Seeing that Haley wasn't going to answer he sighed, "Ok, fine. Just be careful." He told her before getting out and watching her leave.

Haley drove to the river court and sat on the bleachers, as all the memories she tried to forget came back to her.

_Flashback 1: _

"_I love you." Haley said as she and Nathan walked to the blacktop._

"_I love you too." Nathan replied, his arm around her; shielding her from the light drizzle that was coming down. _

"_So where is my surprise?" She asked as they continued to walk. Today was the last day of summer before senior year of high school. Nathan had called Haley telling her he had a surprise for her. _

"_Right here." Nathan said and picked up a picnic basket from under the bleachers, "We are going to have a picnic under the stars." He told her._

"_And the rain?" Haley asked as Nathan sat on the middle of the court. _

"_It is just as special." Nathan told her as she sat down next to him._

"_Well I ate before you picked me up so I'm not that hungry." She told him. _

"_You'll want this." Nathan said handing Haley a box of chocolates. _

"_Thank you." Haley said and lifted the lid her eyes widening at what she saw._

_Instead of chocolates there was an engagement ring in the middle surrounded by rose petals. Haley glanced at Nathan, "Um… Nate, is this an engagement ring?" Haley asked. _

"_Yeah, I wanna marry you. You're my family now, and always will be. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nathan told her picking up the small silver band that had a small diamond on top. _

"_My answer is no, because we haven't even graduated high school yet. We're too young." Haley said disappointed that she couldn't say yes._

"_What if we wait until college to get married?" Nathan asked her._

"_Then I'd say yes." Haley responded immediately. _

"_Then say yes now, and we'll wait." Nathan said. _

"_Ok." Haley said after a minute, "Yes, I'll marry you Nathan." Haley said as he slipped the ring on her finger. _

Haley had left the ring in the kitchen counter when she left. She vaguely wondered if he had kept it, given it to Anna or just thrown it away.

_Flashback 2:_

"_Um…Haley is that an engagement ring?" Brooke asked as the girls stretched at cheerleading practice that day. _

"_Yes it is." Haley said with a smile. She had been a little worried that morning about wearing the ring, but decided that she wanted everyone to know that she was taken. She also hadn't been able to keep from playing with it during classes and spent most of the day daydreaming about Nathan._

"_Are you pregnant?" Brooke asked. _

"_No I'm not." Haley assured her, "We are waiting until college to get married, so don't worry." _

"_I just don't want you popping out a mini cheerleader at the state championship." Brooke told her._

"_How do you know that we're even going to make it that far?" Peyton asked her friend as she admired Haley's ring. _

"_Because it's our senior year, all the guys would rather in high school until they win the title." Brooke said simply. _

"_Nathan has said that he wants the title before he graduates." Haley agreed._

"_So has Jake. It must be a guy thing." Peyton said and went back to stretching. _

"_Yeah… Oh Haley please let me make your wedding dress." Brooke begged._

"_Brooke we're not making plans until at least sophomore year." Haley said. _

"_Ok so you don't have to worry. I'll still make it." Brooke told her, "Ok girls let's go." She called out to the other girls, ending their conversation. _

_Flashback 3:_

_Haley had just finished tutoring and was packing up to leave when Nathan's hands came around her waist. _

"_Hey, I thought you had practice?" She said turning and wrapping her hands around his neck giving him a quick kiss. _

"_Coach had to cancel, so I thought I would pick up my fiancé and we'd go see a movie." Nathan told her. _

"_Let me finish up here." Haley said with a smile. She had just finished putting everything up when Nathan kissed her deeply and pushed against the cabinets. _

_He had been watching her pack up her things and he admired how every time she moved her jean skirt would show off her ass, and legs and her shirt would ride up a little showing a little of her midriff. Before he knew it he was hard and needed her, the last straw was when she had bent down to put an exam away, which showed off her tattoo. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. _

"_Nathan… we're still in school. Anyone can come in." Haley breathed biting her lip to keep from moaning when his hands unclasped her bra and took it off along with her shirt. _

"_Then we'll be quick." Nathan said against her shoulder smiling when he heard her breathless laugh. _

"_A quickie huh?" She asked, "How romantic." She laughed. _

"_Do you want romantic?" Nathan asked as one of his hands made its way under her skirt, and teased her. _

_She was already wet and aching for him, and they both knew it. So in response Haley undid his jeans and started to stoke him. "Romance can wait until after we leave school." Haley said kissing him again. _

_Nathan response was a groan against her mouth as he enjoyed what she was doing to him. But stopped her hands after a minute and slid her panties aside he slowly slid into her then lifted one of her legs around his waist for better leverage. When he was in as far as he could he rested his head against hers. The week before she had told him she had gotten on birth control, even so they still used condoms, so this was the first time he could feel her without any latex barriers. _

"_God, you're amazing." He told her as he cupped her face for a small kiss as he started to move in her. He was moving slowly and they both reveled in the feeling. He started to go faster and Haley had her hands under his shirt holding on to his shoulders and bit her lip to keep from making any noise. _

_Nathan knew when Haley was close to the edge, her nails had dug into his arms and back but he didn't care, he only pushed her farther, and captured her release in a kiss. Haley's orgasm triggered his and for a few minutes they just stood there catching their breaths. _

"_Who knew tutoring could be so fun?" Nathan smirked after a minute as he pulled out of her and they straightened themselves. _

_Haley smacked him on his arm playfully then noticed that they had moved the cabinet. When Nathan saw this he was concerned he had hurt her back, but she brushed him off with a kiss, and replied "It was just what I needed. Don't worry." They both knew he would though and as soon as he saw the beginnings of a bruise on her back he wanted to take her home and help her get better._

_As soon as they were decent the door opened and Lucas had stuck his head in, "Hey there you are, we've been looking for you." He said as he walked in along with Brooke and glared at Nathan for a minute. _

"_Yeah, I was finishing up with another student." Haley lied badly. _

"_Ok let's go." Lucas said as they grabbed their stuff and started to leave. _

"_Haley, everyone will know what you were really doing in here unless you fix your hair." Brooke whispered with a wink._

"Hey are you ok?" A voice asked causing Haley to come back to reality.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said.

"Thinking about him huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid to get close to him again. I don't know if I can do this." Haley responded.

"You can do anything; you just need to believe in yourself."

"I know. How did you find me?" Haley asked.

"I'm head of the FBI, I can find anyone." Whitey told her with a smile, "Besides after reading about your history with Scott, I thought you might need help."

"Help?" Haley asked. She'd admit she needs to concentrate on Chris, but she's never had to have any help before now.

"Local PIs, I just found out about. They have been investigating Chris longer, so they may help. I believe you know them too." Whitey said handing her a file, "Now I must go, I have a meeting with the secret service. Bye." He said before leaving, almost disappearing into the darkness.

Haley looked at the file before opening it. Inside she was shocked at whose faces she saw.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Going Fast**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything related to OTH or all the guys would be at least shirtless in all scenes. _

_**Thank you**__ all who reviewed for this story, I always get inspiration from you guys and am glad you enjoy the story. The reviews have been awesome. R&Rs are always helpful and appreciated! _

_**Just so you know:**__ Dan is dead- from a heart attack, and there is no Jenny, or Lily, because I don't need Dan to hate when I got Chris lol jk. And it would be difficult to add little kids into this story. I'm not sure about Keith yet- but I think I'll add him- still considering it. _

**Chapter 7:**

After reading and rereading the file, Haley decided the best way to get more information on Chris was to ask straight out. So the next day Haley went to Karen's café extra early to get breakfast. "Hey, Karen can I ask you something?" Haley asked after noticing that the place was empty. She was the first costumer.

Karen smiled at Haley as she poured the coffee "Sure ask away." She said.

"How long have you and Deb been spying on Chris?" She asked causing Karen to drop a cup of coffee.

"Opps, why do you think I'm spying on Chris?" Karen asked as she cleaned up the mess.

"Because I'm trying to do the same thing." Haley answered. When Karen raised an eyebrow Haley explained, "I'm FBI; have been since I left Nathan."

"How did you find out?" Karen asked giving up on cleaning the mess now.

"The FBI checked everyone out, and found that you and Deb took some classes awhile ago." Haley replied, "I need to know what information you have on Chris."

"Ok, well it's really just a hobby, you know we were bored and wanted to do something new." Karen explained as she went to the back room and Haley followed, "We started investigating everyone and it was easy, but when we tried to get information on Chris it was harder- a lot harder. We have had suspicions but never could confirm anything we found out about however get his routine down flat. We know where he'll be and when everyday here is a copy of that along with the pictures of the people he hangs around with. So he's big trouble huh?" Karen asked handing over a file.

"He's more trouble then you think. Thank you for this, and please don't tell anyone ok." Haley said.

"As long as you don't spill about me and deb." Karen said.

"You got a deal." Haley said as they went back out to the front.

"Haley if you do any help, let us know ok." Karen said as Haley had got the breakfast, paid and was heading out the door.

"I promise. Thanks for the breakfast." Haley said as she left.

When she arrived at the garage Nathan was still asleep, so when someone knocked on the door Haley answered it after putting the breakfast on the kitchen counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked Peyton and Jake.

"Answers." Peyton said simply.

Haley sighed, "Are you guy's hungry? I just got back from Karen's. We can talk in there." She said.

Jake and Peyton agreed and came inside. Haley set out the food and during the next half hour she told Jake and Peyton everything- except for Karen and Deb. During the Q & A part she ate.

"I'm going to kill Nathan." Peyton said after Haley had spilled everything then she stood up to go do that, "Wait where is he?" She asked pausing at the doorway.

"Sleeping his hangover off. Last night when I got back he was passed out. I didn't know that he could drink that much vodka." Haley teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he's gotten good at that." Jake said.

"Well I'm waking his ass up." Peyton said heading for Nathan's room.

"Peyt. No. Let him sleep it off, besides you can kill him better when you're working, you can make it look like an accident." Jake said, earning a grateful look from Haley.

"My boyfriend is very smart." Peyton said after considering what he said.

"I'll go wake him in half an hour or so." Haley said looking at the clock surprised it was barley nine.

"Do you want to the carnival with us later?" Peyton asked Haley.

"I'd love too, but Brooke talked me into helping set up at the 'Burning Boat' festival." Haley said tossing the trash from breakfast.

"We all are. Brooke is helping coordinate it so therefore we all have to help while she bosses us around." Peyton joked, "However I meant after we set everything up, and change and shower. We can give you ride."

"Oh, yeah that'd be great. Thanks." Haley said.

"What about Nathan?" Jake asked.

"What about him?" Peyton asked.

"Let him walk." Haley answered.

"I thought you forgave him." Jake said a little confused.

"No... Well…Yeah… It's complicated." Haley said, "He got wasted last night so he can walk." Haley told Jake.

"I agree." Peyton told her boyfriend.

"Ok two against one." Jake admitted defeat. He knew when to give up, and this was one of those times.

"Do you know when Brooke wanted us there to help?" Haley asked.

"About ten." Peyton said.

"Ok, I still need to shower from my run and change… so I'll meet you guys there ok." Haley said.

"Sure, not a problem." Jake told her as he and Peyton got up to leave.

After they left Haley went to the bathroom and started her shower.

Nathan's head was killing him, and when he rolled over he was sure that he was dying. He had downed half a bottle of vodka after Haley had left. He tried to stay up but had fallen asleep before she had gotten back- obviously. He groaned as he sat up and looked around, he looked at the time and was shocked that it was only nine-thirty. What had woken him up? Then he heard it- Haley- she was singing. Nathan got up and went to look for her, and figured out she was in the shower. She had an amazing voice and used to play karaoke nights, once she was even offered to go on tour but she didn't like how they were going to change her image, plus she believed that singing was supposed to be for fun. So in the end she told the managers that her answer was no and they could kiss her ass. Nathan was glad she hadn't gone; he would've missed her, and wasn't sure they would stay together, but he never told her that- he had wanted her to decide for herself.

Haley finished up in the shower, dressed and decided that Nathan was probably still asleep on him, and was surprised not to see him there.

"Nathan?" She called out wondering where he went.

"Yeah?" He asked coming out of the master bathroom soaking wet, and only in a towel. Nathan had decided to get in the shower and rinse off his hang over.

"Just wondering where you were." Haley told him. She had on jean cut offs and a blue tank top. Since her hair was still wet it was dripping onto her shirt and making it transparent. Nathan could see that she wasn't wearing a bra either. She was barefoot which allowed him to see that she had an anklet- something he hadn't seen before, and Nathan appreciated the fact that the shorts were tight and hugged her ass perfectly.

"Uh… What?" Nathan asked looking up to her face.

"I was just wondering where you were." Haley repeated with great difficulty. It was very hard not to drool because it was obvious that Nathan still worked out and had a nice set of abs. They weren't show off abs but they weren't anything to complain about either. His arms were in good shape as well, probably from all the work in the garage. The water from his shower wasn't helping her at all; it was only making it worse since she wanted to just lick every drop of water off his body and then some.

"I'm here." Nathan told her.

"I just wanted to tell you there's fresh coffee in the kitchen. I'm going to go help Brooke out. See you there." Haley said tearing her gaze from his and walking down the hall. She stopped when she passed the bathroom to get a pair of earrings. She almost laughed when she saw her shirt was transparent. _'Figures, he was so busy checking me out he didn't see me checking him out'_ She thought to herself and pulled her hair back surprised to find herself a little disappointed he didn't notice what she was doing _'as if it matters- which it doesn't. Concentrate on the job Haley.'_ She went to her room switched tops, grabbed her sandals and left.

Nathan finished his shower, but it wasn't a hot one since he couldn't get the image of Haley out of his head. By the time he got out dressed, had some coffee and aspirin, he saw that it was after ten. _'Brooke's going to kill me; better her then Haley. At least Brooke will kill me faster.' _He thought grabbing and leaving locking the door behind him.

"Where is he?" Brooke asked herself as she looked over the paperwork she had.

"Where is who?" Peyton asked as she came over. She, Jake, and Lucas had just finished setting up three booths; a kissing booth, a psychic's booth, and a hotdog booth. Haley was decorating the last one now, while the guys went and got some water.

"Nathan, I need him to help Haley set up the clown center." Brooke said.

"Clown's center?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"It's for the kids." Brooke said defending herself and the center.

"Ok, you do remember Haley hates clowns right?" Peyton asked.

"That's why Nathan's going to help." Brooke explained, "Oh there he is. Nathan! Get your ass over here!" She yelled at Nathan as soon as she saw him.

"Sorry I overslept." Nathan explained to Brooke.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Brooke said waving that off, "I need you and Haley to set up the clown's center. Haley!" Brooke yelled at her friend ignoring Nathan for the moment.

"Brooke I'm almost done." Haley said as she came over, raising her sunglasses up.

"Don't worry about that Peyton's going to finish it." Brooke told her.

"I am?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, you are." Brooke said. Turning back to Haley she said, "I need you and Nathan to set up the clown center for the little kids."

"I can't do it." Haley said. She hated all clowns, even if they were just people with makeup on.

"That's why Nathan's going to help you." Brooke said, and handed them a sketch of what the booth was supposed to look like.

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"Haley it's for little kids. Do you really want them to be around a burning boat tonight?" She asked.

"That is so not fair; mentioning the little kids is a low blow." Haley said already feeling guilty.

"Not as long as it gets the job done." Brooke said, "Now I wanted the collages of clowns the elementary school kids covering everything. I want the kids to be happy." Brooke said.

"Then let's use ice cream pictures." Haley suggested.

"It's too late, but nice try. Get to it." Brooke said pushing them in the direction where the booth was to be set up.

"She is something else." Nathan said as he pulled Haley toward the booth when she didn't make a move to go to the booth.

"Yeah she is." Haley agreed. "I have an idea, you do the clown work, and I'll go help with the boat." Haley suggested turning around, but stopping suddenly because Brooke was right behind her.

"Where are you off too?" Brooke asked.

"The bathroom?" Haley lied.

"Ok, but then I need your good taste for the booth. You can't let the little kids depend on Nathan's taste." Brooke said.

"Hey- I do not have bad taste." Nathan defended himself. When both girls looked at him he conceded, "Ok I guess you're right."

"See?" Brooke said, "Nathan agrees with me."

"I will get you back so bad." Haley said to Brooke, "And you had better make sure those clowns do not face me." Haley told Nathan.

Nathan started to chuckle but stopped when Haley glared at him before putting her sunglasses back on.

When they got to the booth Haley motioned to Nathan to move the clowns so she couldn't see them. "I can't believe you're still scared of clowns, they're harmless." Nathan told her.

"No they're not. They have to be hiding something because it's unnatural for anyone to smile that much." Haley said as she grabbed some tools to start building the booth so she wouldn't be able to watch Nathan- he had on khaki shorts and a white wife beater showing off his muscles.

"They're fake smiles." Nathan said trying not to laugh.

"So? They're still creepy." Haley said, "Come on, help me with this."

Two and half hours later the booth was almost complete, all that was left to do was put the pictures up on the booth.

"Let's take a break." Haley said trying to avoid the clowns awhile longer.

"Ok," Nathan said, "I'll go get some water for us." He offered.

"Thanks." Haley said stretching out on a bench nearby. She closed her eyes for a minute, even then she still saw Nathan and when she opened them again she saw Chris coming her way. She sighed and waited to see what he was going to say.

"Hey, you're doing a great job." Chris said acting like he was interested in the booth.

"Why are you here?" Haley asked cutting to the chase.

"I wanted to help. Is that a crime?" He asked with a smirk.

"Does Brooke know you're helping?" Haley asked dryly.

"No." Chris answered.

"Then you might want to leave before she finds you here and kills you." Haley told him.

"Thanks for your concern." Chris said, "Can I sit down?" He asked pointing to the bench where Haley had stretched out on.

"Nope. And my concern wasn't for you- it's for Brooke. I don't want her to end up in jail for murder." Haley said.

"Ok, I get it, you're mad I won last night." Chris said, "Don't worry you win some, you lose some."

"Yeah that's it." Haley replied sarcastically. _'As if I could loose- especially to you.' _She thought.

"Come on don't be a bitch about it. In fact let me make it up to you- I'll take you out to dinner." Chris offered.

Haley rolled her eyes glad Chris couldn't see that through her sunglasses. She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but figured if they went out and she got him drunk, he might talk. So she put on a fake smile, "I'm free next Friday." She told him.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight." Chris told her, "Now I have to go I think Brooke just spotted me. Bye." He told her and took off.

"Wimp." Haley muttered as Nathan came back.

"Was that Chris?" He asked handing her a water bottle.

"Yeah, I have a date with him on Friday." Haley said taking a drink. "I have a job to do, and I'm doing it." Haley went on before Nathan could argue.

"As long as you don't do Chris." Nathan said.

"Don't worry I don't sleep with criminals." Haley replied.

"Hey guys I need your help." Brooke said coming over.

"We are just taking a break before we put the clowns up." Nathan told her.

"Not that. I need a couple volunteers for the kissing booth; apparently the flu is going around." Brooke stated.

"I'm not going to do that again." Haley told her.

_Flashback: _

_Brooke was in charge of raising money to get new cheer uniforms for the squad junior year in college. And happy to help, Haley volunteered to be at the kissing booth._

_Later that night she had lost count of how many guys she kissed- more like pecked, and was getting tired kissing anyone but Nathan. Just when she was about to call it quits Nathan showed up, "Should I be worried?" Nathan asked jokingly._

"_Yeah I'm about to dump you for a freshman who had never been kissed before." Haley joked._

"_So how much for a kiss?" He asked giving her a wink. _

"_Three dollars, but for you one." Haley answered with a smile._

"_Well I don't suppose you have change for a twenty?" Nathan asked with a smirk. _

"_Actually I don't." Haley replied, "I guess I'll have to kiss you twenty times." She said and leaned over to kiss him. An hour later they were still in a lip lock, when Brooke showed up._

"_Haley I'm getting complaints that you aren't kissing anyone else except Nathan." _

"_That's because I'm not." Haley told her, "I'm done here. I want to go home and only let Nathan pay for ever kiss he gets." She said getting her stuff and leaving with Nathan._

"Oh right, I remember that." Brooke said, "You got sick after that right?" She asked.

"We both did." Nathan said. "Apparently one of the guys she kissed had mono." Nathan told her, blaming them getting sick on her.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Brooke asked, "Anyway when you guys are done with the booth you can go. There wasn't as much stuff to do as I thought." Brooke said, "See you later. I need to go help my husband get cleaned up." A smile and wink later Brooke was gone.

"You go ahead and go. You worked longer then I did and I'll put up the clowns so you don't have to see them." Nathan told Haley.

"Um… No, I said I'll help so I'll help." Haley said as Nathan lifted up one of the poster boards Haley had a change of mind. "You know what I think I'll just go and wait over there." Haley said as she went as far from the clown posters as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Going Fast**_

I don't own anything about OTH- which totally sucks.

I broke this chapter into two chapters, and am not completely done with second part. If you have any questions or are confused ask me- cause I think I messed it up, but I'm not sure. Anyway read and reviews are always great!!! And HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!!!

**Chapter 8: **

Haley waited for Nathan to finish at the ice cream stand. She was sitting on the top of a table when Nathan finally finished and made his way over to her.

"I thought you left." Nathan said as he came near.

"I said I was just going to wait over here." Haley reminded him, "Besides I don't feel like going back to your place."

"Can I sit up there?" Nathan asked motioning to the spot next to her.

"Nope." Haley replied.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want you next to me right now." Haley said. She had on her sunglasses so Nathan couldn't see her eyes to tell if she was lying or not.

"Why is that?" Nathan asked crossing his arms.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going." Haley said getting up, but before she could take a step Nathan stopped her.

"What's your problem?" He asked irritated at her behavior.

"My problem is this." Haley said picking up his left hand showing him his ring finger; where he had on a gold band. Haley hadn't noticed that until he was on his way over to her. She had decided to get some ice cream with him, and maybe talk, but now she didn't think so. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

"Haley it's not what you think." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm probably over reacting. The fact that you're wearing a wedding band means nothing right?" Haley asked sarcastically before running off.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled after her, he was about to chase her but decided against it. She needed to cool off. He sighed and looked at the band on his finger- he usually kept it on a chain around his neck but today he had the urge to wear it on his hand- an obvious mistake. He slipped it off and put it back on the chain, reading the inscription 'Forever' on it.

_Flashback: _

"_Nathan, when are we going to get our wedding bands?" Haley asked Nathan as they sat down to eat dinner; Mac n cheese. They had put off getting the bands until they had saved enough money and now was the perfect time, they knew a jewelry store was having a major discount on all wedding rings. _

"_Why?" Nathan asked casually, he already had them, but liked seeing Haley get riled up._

"_Nathan we said we'll get married during the summer. It's almost time for finals- which means summer. We need our wedding bands then." Haley told him. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. So should we get them inscribed?" Nathan asked. _

"_Yeah, one can say 'Always' and the other 'Forever'." Haley suggested. _

"_Sounds perfect." Nathan said leaning over to kiss her, "Just like you." _

"_You're not going to distract me." Haley told him as he kissed her jaw and neck. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning and giving in to him._

"_No, not until we get our wedding bands." Haley said, not as strong as she would've liked, but at least she said it. _

"_Promise." Nathan said._

"_Promise, now eat." Haley said. She took a bite of food as Nathan got up, "Nathan where are you going? The jewelry shops are all closed now." She teased. _

"_I know that." Nathan said a minute later coming back into the room. "I wanna show you something." He told her handing her a small box. _

_Inside the box were two gold bands with the inscriptions on them, one was smaller then the other and had a small diamond on it. Haley looked up at Nathan speechless._

"_I got them the other day while you were at the library." Nathan told her._

"_I don't know what to say." Haley said still in shock. _

"_Say that you'll marry me this summer." Nathan told her taking the box back and closed it, "And say that you don't mind dinner gets cold because I would rather have you then Mac n cheese." _

_Haley laughed at that leaning over to kiss him, "I can live with that." She told him laughing when he picked her up and took her to the bedroom._

The next time he saw those rings was the day their wedding was supposed to have been. That's when he put the ring on the chain and only took it off when necessary. Only Haley didn't know that. She also didn't know that he still had her rings; both the engagement and wedding ones, he couldn't part with them. He had always believed that he and Haley would get back together- even when he was with Anna.

Nathan has tried to think back to the day that ruined everything, the day he cheated on Haley. The only problem was that his only memories of that day was seeing Rachael at the hospital while waiting for news, her offering to take him home, then nothing until Haley's voice yelling at him. Lucas had once said it was probably his sub-conscience but Nathan didn't believe any of that. In his heart Nathan knew he would never do anything to hurt Haley- especially that; besides he never really liked Rachael or thought she was hot- if anything Nathan thought she was a whore and always tried to get what she couldn't have- including him.

Nathan wished that he had questioned Rachael back then about it but Brooke hadn't let him- with good reason. He just let people believe what they wanted since he didn't know the truth to correct them.

Haley hit the gas as she raced down the streets, she had no clue where she was going, and didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from the past and never look back, but she couldn't stop thinking about it all- which made her drive faster. All of the memories from the past week had made her feel guilty, because she knew Anna- before she got together with Nathan.

Anna was Haley's mentor at the FBI, and when she retired Haley had asked her to make sure Nathan was moving on without her. Just because he had cheated on her didn't mean she didn't love him anymore she just couldn't trust him. Haley had asked Anna not to say anything about them working together or anything like that. So when Anna told Haley that she was staying in Tree Hill to be with Nathan, Haley had no choice but to give Anna her blessing. Haley didn't like the fact that Nathan was moving on with Anna, but she knew that it was the only way Nathan would be happy. Anna even told her that she was going to wait until after they were married to have sex, so Haley knew that he wasn't sleeping around because he actually loved Anna. Haley was jealous that Nathan was going to make it work with Anna but didn't with her. Now that she learned that Nathan wasn't happy she felt even guiltier, because she practically forced Anna to be there. After she gave Anna her blessing Haley stopped talking to her, because it hurt her to much to hear how great Nathan was. Haley even missed her funeral so she wouldn't have to face Nathan. No one knew about there arrangement but Haley still thought she should tell Nathan, but she didn't know how to.

'_Now is not the time to be thinking about that'_ Haley thought to herself as she made a sharp turn, _'Concentrate on the date with Chris, go over all the information and get him to talk by any means necessary.' _She thought hitting the brakes and looking up at the docks- the one place where she could be alone and think.

She shook her head trying not to let her tears fall. She had missed her house, her friends, and her family. She missed having a life. When she joined the FBI she gave up everything for the job, and focused on doing her best, when she really was trying to forget her old life in hopes of a new better one.

Haley sat at the docks and thought about everything in her life. She decided that she needed closure before she could move on. She decided she was going to quit the FBI after this assignment/mission and get a job teaching- she did have her bachelors in it after all. She was going to move to a town, make a fresh start but still keep in touch with her friends- she didn't want to loose them again.

As for Nathan she decided she had to tell him the truth about Anna, and she was going to tell him that night at the burning boat. Until then she wanted to stay away from him, so that she wouldn't loose her courage. So she spent the rest of the day shopping with Brooke- the one place Nathan wouldn't check.

"Come on tutor spy girl. Keep up." Brooke said as they entered the fifth store in three hours. "I thought training was hard." Haley said sarcastically as she walked next to Brooke.

"That's right. Criminals beware because Brooke Davis Scott will run you down." Brooke teased.

"And change your wardrobe." Haley added as she held up some blue fabric hoping to distract Brooke. She didn't need someone to overhear them.

"Oh pretty." Brooke said as she looked at it and tried to figure out what she could make with it.

Haley bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Half an hour later they were leaving, Brooke had bought a roll of the blue fabric, along with red, and black. As they were walking someone bumped into them causing Brooke to drop her bags.

"Excuse you!" Haley said as she bent down to help Brooke with her bags.

"What? It's not my fault fat chicks can't hold onto anything except what they put in their mouths." The person said with a scoff.

"Listen slut, if you're looking for a black eye I got one for you in my fist." Haley said standing up and turning around.

"Whatever. Losers." The girl muttered as she left, not before Haley got a good look at her.

"You should've kicked her ass or let me do it." Brooke told Haley as they finally got all of Brooke's stuff.

"Next time, I promise you can hit her." Haley said as they started out to the car, "Did you recognize her?" Haley asked.

"No, I only saw her for a second. Why?" Brooke asked as they got to her beetle and started putting the bags up.

"She looked familiar, that's all." Haley said trying to remember who she was.

"Well she's not from around here- she was too slutty. You probably saw her at Karen's." Brooke said with a shrug, she didn't want to think about anything but the designs she had in her head.

"Yeah I guess." Haley said unconvinced. _'I know her, but from where? It must've been somewhere I was for awhile or I wouldn't have remembered her.'_ Haley thought to herself as they drove off. Brooke was talking about her designs while Haley tried to figure the mystery girl was.

Back at her house Brooke asked Haley if she could design something for her date with Chris.

"Please. I'll even make secret compartments for all of your spy gadgets." Brooke pleaded.

Haley laughed a little, "Brooke I don't have spy gadgets." She told her friend. She had a small wire she was planning on wearing- but that didn't count.

"Then how are you going to get Chris to talk?" Brooke asked as she started getting the fabric out and cutting some off.

"The same way you got Lucas to get a tattoo." Haley said.

"You're going to make out with him?!" Brooke exclaimed dropping her stuff in shock.

"No- I'm going to get him drunk. Besides I don't like making out with criminals, it's creepy." Haley confessed as she opened a bag of chips Brooke had on her desk.

"I thought I was going to have to… do something so you wouldn't kiss him." Brooke said pointing the scissors at her.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on doing anything with him. I swear," Haley assured her friend, "Now please put the scissors down." She teased.

"Oh. Sorry." Brooke said realizing what she was holding. "Now what's going on with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked as she started on a dress.

"What makes you think something's going on?" Haley asked mid-bite.

"Please, back in college whenever you and Nathan had a fight you'd go shopping with me." Brooke reminded Haley.

Haley's eyes grew huge, "College. Oh my god Brooke you're a genius!" Haley said.

"I knew that already, what took you so long?" She teased.

"That girl from the mall- was Rachael!" Haley exclaimed. "She darkened her hair and stuff but I'm positive that was her." Haley said.

"Really? Why is that slutty whore in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked aloud immediately regretting not fighting her in the mall, "I told you to kick her ass in college." Brooke said, "And now you finally can."

"I will trust me." Haley promised, "But first I need to get some information from her." Haley said more to herself then to Brooke.

"What kind of information?" Brooke asked.

"The kind I can only get from her." Haley answered vaguely.

"Stuff about her and Nathan right?" Brooke asked even though it was more of a statement.

"I need answers." Haley answered with a shrug.

"She was a liar in college. How do you know if she's telling the truth?" Brooke asked following Haley to the door.

"Because I'll make her." Haley replied giving Brooke a wink before walking outside, "I'll see you at the Burning Boat tonight. And don't tell anyone where I am or anything."

"Shit." Brooke muttered as she watched Haley leave, "She is going to kill Rachael." Brooke said to herself. She wanted to tell someone but she was afraid because Haley still hits hard.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Going fast**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH- except in my dreams lol. **_

_**If you find this confusing please let me know!! Please R&R.**_

**Chapter 9:**

Nathan was working on one of Chris's cars to take his mind off the mess he made with Haley. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't even hear anyone come him until a pair of black stilettos stopped right next to him. He sighed and rolled out from under the car, "Scott Motors, how can I help?" Nathan asked getting up, and turning away from the girl.

"I can't believe you work in a garage. I always thought you'd be in the NBA and famous." Rachael said enjoying the look of shock on Nathan's face as he recognized her. She had dyed her hair brown with red highlights, and other little things had changed but not that much. She still dressed like a slut she had on a mini skirt and black halter top.

"I would be if you hadn't screwed up my life." Nathan said coldly.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Rachael asked with a smirk.

"You ruined my life, now get out." Nathan told her.

"I can't." Rachael told him.

"Why not?" He asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I need to pick up my brother's car." Rachael replied.

"Your brother is Chris?" Nathan asked incuriously.

"Only by marriage, my mom married his dad a year ago." Rachael explained, "And I get to reap the benefits of his money, now I need his keys so I can finish my shopping."

"Whatever- here's his car keys. Now get lost and don't come back." Nathan snapped throwing a set of keys to her.

"Such a temper," Rachael mocked, "You should see a therapist for that."

"The only thing I need to see is you leaving. Now." Nathan replied as Rachael got into the car.

"You know when you're angry you look really hot. I'll see you around." Rachael stated before starting the car, "Oh FYI I'm racing Friday, if you're still into that you should come see me win." She said with a wink before driving off.

Nathan took this as a very bad sign and he wasn't sure if he should let Haley know or not, especially since he had no clue what her reaction would be. The only thing he knew was that he needed to stay away from Rachael.

Haley's first stop was to Karen's. She walked in and sat at the counter in the last available spot, "I need your help." She stated before Karen or Deb could ask what she wanted.

"Ok. What do you need?" Karen asked as she cleaned the spot next to Haley.

"I need this." Haley said giving Karen a piece of paper. The restaurant was crowded and Haley was keeping her promise.

Karen read the letter, gave it to Deb who did the same then folded it back up and gave it back to Haley, "Not a problem, when do you need it?" Deb asked pouring her a cup of coffee to go. She was off work in fifteen min and could get started.

"As soon as possible." Haley answered pulling out a lighter and setting the paper on fire, "I'm disposing the evidence." Haley said when she saw Karen's confused look.

"We'll see what we can find out." Karen said as Haley paid for the coffee.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys later." Haley said as she left.

"Bye." Karen said turning to Deb she asked, "We need to get her everything we can."

"Especially if we want Nathan and Haley back together." Deb agreed. She wanted her son to be happy again, and he was only happy when he was with Haley.

After leaving Karen's Haley searched the mall the best that she could. She went to all the high end stores figuring that she had been there, and she was right. Rachael had been in three of the five stores, but no one was able to tell Haley were she was going afterward. She was frustrated beyond belief walking home when she got a call from Chris.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Haley, hi listen. My sister just came into town, so I can't make it on Friday, she wants to race someone. I'm free tomorrow tonight though." He asked.

"Uh sure." Haley answered mentally hitting herself in the head- she totally spaced the date since she saw Rachael and that was not good.

"Great, I'll see you at seven." Chris replied and hung up.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Haley muttered to herself as she walked to the garage. She needed to work out some of her frustrations out and decided that the best way to do that was to give her car a tune up- even though it didn't need one.

"Hey Haley, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised that she was back already; he didn't think he'd see her till the Burning Boat festival.

"I need to break something." Haley said her anger gone since she saw Rachael, "So I'm going to take out the radiator then put it back together. After that I have to get ready for my date." Haley explained as she grabbed some tools and made her way across the garage.

"Your date?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah the one with Chris. He cancelled for Friday but is apparently free tonight." Haley said popping the hood and started do work.

"So afterward you'll go back?" Nathan asked.

"Actually I think I might stay for a couple more days." Haley answered.

"Really?" Nathan asked trying not to show his excitement, "Why?"

"Unfinished business." Haley replied vaguely. She thought it was best if Nathan didn't know about Rachael being in town.

"Um... Ok." Nathan told her, "Listen about this morning it wasn't what you think." He tried to explain. However Haley cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't worry about it." She told him focused on her task.

"Ok." Nathan said a little disappointed that she wouldn't hear him out. So he crawled under one of the cars without Haley even noticing.

Half an hour later Nathan was still under the car when Haley received a text from Karen with all the information they could get. In college Rachael was suspended due to drug use and apparently was still using- according to Karen and Deb's report. That intrigued Haley very much. The rest of the info was that Rachael was into racing since her new step brother was into it. _'Anything to make sure she gets money'_ Haley thought. Then it clicked Rachael was in town to see her step brother Chris and was going to race.

Haley thought Nathan had left so when the door opened and she heard footsteps she figured it was Nate. Too her surprise it was the last person she expected- Rachael.

"Excuse me, I need a tune up." Rachael said as she played with her nails, admiring the look. She really didn't need a tune up, but she wanted to see Nathan again. He was still a challenge and she liked that.

"You also need a memory boost." Haley said crossing her arms, "You don't remember me do you?" She asked.

Rachael looked up at her as she heard the voice, surprised to see a girl instead of Nathan in the garage. Then she stared at her for a minute before responding, "Oh I remember you now, you were Nathan's girlfriend."

"Fiancé." Haley corrected her.

"Whatever." Rachael waved it off. "Now what are you going to do about my car?" She asked.

"Me? Not a damn thing." Haley answered.

"You have too according to Chris." Rachael snapped.

"Fine." Haley said, _'Maybe I could cut her break line.'_ Haley thought with a smirk.

"What?" Rachael asked when she saw the smirk.

"I was just curious, do you still use drugs?" Haley asked casually.

The response she got was a surprise. Rachael was laughing. After a minute she got control of herself, "I don't do drugs. You of all people should know that."

"Why would I know that?" Haley asked.

"Because of Nathan." Rachael stated as if it was obvious.

Seeing Haley's confused look Rachael continued, "I don't use drugs, I give them to other people for my pleasure."

"You mean you drugged Nathan just to sleep with him?" Haley asked.

"Finally you got it." Rachael said sarcastically, "That day at the hospital I approached him and when he turned me down I slipped him some… happy pills. When it kicked in he still turned me down until he started hallucinating. The only way to get him was to you, and I did for about half an hour at your guy's place before I was rudely interrupted." She said with a smirk at Haley.

Haley didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew her fist had connected with Rachael's face and Rachael was on the floor, "You fucking bitch! Why the hell did you do that?" She asked outraged at what Rachael said.

"You had what I wanted- Nathan. And I always get what I want, no matter what." Rachael stated as she got up. "Even though, I had to do a little role playing as you." She said the last part as if it was disgusting. Then she started laughing again as Haley glared at her, "Listen up honey, you don't scare me so don't even try too. I'll beat you at anything, even a race if you feel like losing." She said.

"Really I don't scare you? Why don't you get in my face again?" Haley asked with a smirk as she took a step toward Rachael who Rachael took a step back, "So now it's your turn to listen," Haley said, "One: If you think that was the best I got you're dead wrong. Two: You wanna race me; fine I'll beat your ass in a drag race, and at anything else." Haley told her, "And third: I am the best, you wanna know why?" She asked then continued before Rachael could respond, "I'll tell you it's because you never had a chance with Nathan, even after you drugged him."

"It was totally worth it though." Rachael smirked, "Friday 11pm, at the bridge; unless, of course, you don't want to embarrass yourself." Rachael smirked.

"Like I said I'll beat your ass." Haley said trying to control herself and not punch Rachael again, "Now you might wanna leave before I mess up your nose job even more."

"Whatever." Rachael said sarcastically as she left.

Neither of the two girls noticed that Nathan had been there, and was in shock at what he heard. He was about to make his presence known when he heard Haley talking on her cell trying not to cry, "Brooke I made a huge mistake………. I should have trusted my instincts, Nathan was telling the truth……. Well I just had a chat with the Rachael……. Yeah I punched her." She said with a small laugh before getting serious again, "God I'm so stupid……. Sure I'll be over in a few." Haley said as she hung up. "What the hell am I going to tell Nathan?" Haley asked herself as she left.

Nathan waited until he couldn't hear Haley's steps before climbing out from under the car and went to find someone to talk to.

"Brooke I'm serious, after she told me what she did I knocked her on her ass, and she doesn't even care that she ruined our lives." Haley said pacing the living room, as Brooke sat in a chair and let her friend blow off some steam.

As soon as Haley stopped rambling she broke down in tears. Brooke moved closer to her, "Everything will be alright." She promised her friend "At least now you know the truth so maybe you and Nathan will get back together."

"How am I going to tell Nathan?" Haley asked between sobs and leaned against her friend.

"Tell Nathan what?" Lucas asked as he entered the living room to see his wife hugging his best friend who was in tears.

"Lucas… I thought you had to work." Brooke said surprised to see him.

"I can work anywhere." Lucas reminded Brooke as he put his laptop down, "Now Haley what do you need to tell Nathan?" Lucas asked as he sat on the table in front of Haley who had her face in her hands and refused to look at anyone. "Haley what's going on?" He asked a little worried.

His response was muffled by Haley's tears and the only thing he could make out was Nathan.

"Lucas not right now ok" Brooke said giving Lucas a look that told him he needed to let Haley come to him when she was done crying.

Before Lucas could say anything his cell rang, seeing it was Nathan Lucas left the room and answered, "Hey Nathan… what's going on with Haley?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not on the phone man." Nathan replied with a sigh, "Meet me at the river court in ten minutes and I'll tell you what I know."

"Ok I'll be there." Lucas said hanging up. He went back to the living room, "Ok I have to go meet Nathan, but Haley I need to know if I have to kick his ass."

"No, in fact it's just the opposite." Haley said finally raising her head, "We'll talk when you get back." Haley told him, "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned OTH I'd share with all my friends, but I don't own the show, or characters.

Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I had some family, and school trouble going on. To make it up to you the next chap with have some smutty Naley for you. Lol Thanks again.

**Chapter 10: The truth gets out**

An hour and half later, Lucas walked back into his house accompanied by Nathan, who had told him everything that he had heard. They went into the kitchen where they found Brooke trying to cook or something.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he approached her, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to keep busy." Brooke replied hugging Lucas, "My best friend just found out that the love of her life did not betray her… Nathan." Brooke said startled when she looked up. She hadn't seen or heard Nathan come in after Lucas. She didn't know what to tell Nathan.

"It's ok. I know." Nathan told her sensing her discomfort.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"I was in the garage. Neither one knew I was there." Nathan told her.

"And he told me what happened." Lucas said. Brooke was planning on telling Lucas, but Nathan had beaten her to it.

"What're you going to do?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I have no idea." Nathan said with a small shake of his head, "I do know that I need to talk to Haley though."

"She's in the guest room." Brooke told him. She agreed with Nathan that those two needed to talk and straighten things out, or at least try to. "Nathan." Brooke said as he turned to go get Haley, "She's sorry about everything, and she not the only one." She told him. She wasn't the greatest at apologies but she knew she owed Nathan a huge one.

"It's ok." Nathan said with a smile to let Brooke know she was forgiven before turning and going to find Haley.

Haley was in the guest room trying to rest before her "date" later- that's what she told Brooke anyway- when there was a knock on the door. She figured it was Brooke who so she didn't answer and just turned up the volume on her ipod ignoring the world and closed her eyes trying not to cry.

Nathan opened the door and saw Haley lying on the bed listening to her ipod. He shut the door and walked over to her and to her music off, causing her to open her eyes. "We need to talk. I know what happened; I heard you and Rachael talking." Nathan explained as he sat on the end of the bed.

"I don't know what to say." Haley answered him, "I have been mad at you for so long and I just found out that it was all a lie, and I had no reason to be mad at you." She said softly, "I don't know what to do with all this anger, well I actually I do. I wanna kill Rachael. Hopefully very slowly, and very painfully. In fact," Haley said before Nathan cut her off.

"Haley, you're rambling." He said with a small smile.

"Sorry." Haley said with her own little smile back at Nathan.

"I understand that you were mad, I was mad at myself." Nathan said turning to lie next to her, and stared at the ceiling, glad she didn't push him away.

"We all believed her." Haley said not looking at him, "I just don't know why we did."

"You know I never stopped loving you, even when I was with Anna it wasn't the same, because she wasn't you." Nathan told her changing the subject.

Haley sighed, "Yeah about Anna… I worked with her at the FBI. When she left I asked her to check on you, make sure you were ok. I didn't think she would fall for you, or vice versa." Haley said hoping he wouldn't be to mad at her.

To her surprise Nathan laughed a little, "She was always asking about you, and how I felt about everything, after awhile it didn't make sense unless she knew you. So when I asked her she told me everything." Nathan told her, "But she did help me."

"I'm glad." Haley said that's what she wanted Anna to do and she did it.

"In fact we were getting ready to announce that we weren't getting married." Nathan told her.

"Really?" Haley asked glancing at him, locking eyes with Nathan.

"Really, we decided that what we had wasn't real, because I still loved you and she deserved someone who loved her. So we'd be better off going on our own." Nathan told her leaning up on an elbow to look at her expression.

When he moved the chain with his ring fell and caught Haley's eye. She picked it up to get a closer look at it.

"This is our wedding band." Haley whispered as she read the forever on the inside of the ring.

"Yeah, it's the one I was wearing this morning, usually it stays on the chain, but I guess I wanted to wear it today. I would've told you that, but you ran off before I could explain." Nathan told her.

"Sorry about that." Haley apologized.

"It's ok. I still have your rings too." Nathan said surprising Haley, "I couldn't get rid of them, they're too important." He explained before she could ask.

"Thanks." Haley whispered sincerely. She gave him back the ring and as he took it and put it back under his shirt he intertwined their fingers with his other hand. "We can work it out…..if you want." Nathan said after a minute.

"How?" Haley asked.

"Do you still love me?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, even when I hated you I still loved you." Haley answered.

"Then we'll work this out." Nathan told her.

"Always and forever." Haley said with a smile, glancing at him.

Nathan smiled too, "Yeah, always and forever." He repeated leaning down to kiss her softly.

Haley was taken by surprise by Nathan's kiss, and just as she started to respond her cell went off. Reluctantly she pulled back to get the cell "Shit." She said when she saw it was Chris on the other end.

Outside in the living room Brooke was sitting next to Lucas, "Do you think they're ok in there?" Brooke asked nervously, it had been half an hour since Nathan went to see Haley, and it was quiet, too quiet for Brooke.

"I'm sure they're ok, or we would've heard them." Lucas said comforting her as he closed his laptop to comfort his wife.

"What if she killed him with a pillow?" Brooke asked.

"Then she'd need our help to bury the body." Lucas teased.

Brooke sighed and leaned against him, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want them to get hurt again." Brooke said, "Either of them."

"Neither do I, but they have to do this on their own." Lucas told her.

"Or I could go kill Rachael." Brooke said lifting her head off Lucas's shoulder, "Then everyone will be happy!"

"Except me, I don't want to visit my wife in jail." Lucas told her.

"Please, like any jury would convict me." Brooke scoffed at the thought.

"Brooke, promise me you won't do anything crazy." Lucas said sitting up, "I don't want you hurt."

"Ok. I promise." Brooke told her husband, "I'm going to go check on them." She said standing up. She knocked softly on the door and was shocked to when Nathan answered almost immediately. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt…" Broke trailed off.

"Well a minute ago you would've." Nathan said, "Chris called." Nathan explained to Brooke who looked confused.

"Are you serious? She'd rather talk to _him _then you?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Nathan told her letting her in.

"Maybe I can help." She said walking into the room she went up to Haley and grabbed her phone from her, "Hopefully she won't call you back." Brooke told Chris before hanging up on him, not caring if she pissed him off. She then turned to Haley, "Why did you take his call? Especially now?" Brooke asked.

"Because I have a job to do." Haley replied trying not to roll her eyes at Brooke.

"What about Nathan?" Brooke asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Haley's right." Nathan told Brooke, "It sucks, but she has a job she has to do."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed turning to face Nathan, "So you don't mind if she goes out on a date with Chris?" She asked.

"It's not a date, it's a job." Nathan replied not letting Brooke's words affect him, "She has to go Brooke, and we can't stop her."

"What's going on in here?" Lucas asked s he stepped into the room relieved to find that no one was bleeding and everyone was decent.

"Brooke is pissed because I have a job to get ready for." Haley explained, "Look a lot of information was brought up today but I still have to do this." Haley told Brooke then she turned to Nathan, "We'll talk more when I get back ok?"

"Yeah that sounds fine." Nathan answered. It wasn't like he was going to go to sleep until she was back anyway.

"You two out." Brooke said to the guys, she needed to talk to Haley alone. She waited until both guys had left and the door was shut before turning to sit next to Haley on the bed. "What happens after you do this job?" Brooke asked, "Are you going to leave again without warning?"

"Brooke… No after this job I'm done. I can get a teaching job and stay here." Haley told her finally understanding why Brooke didn't want to let Haley near Chris- besides the fact that he was a creep- she wanted Haley to stay in Tree Hill.

"Really?" Brooke asked trying not to show her excitement.

"I swear, after I'm done I'm getting a job out here. I don't wanna leave you guys again." Haley said, "I miss you guys too much."

"We miss you too." Brooke said hugging Haley, "So does that mean you and Nathan will get back together?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Nathan and I have a lot to talk about; anything that happens between us will take time." Haley responded.

"Ok, I'll take that… for now." Brooke said, "Now you need to get ready so I'll do you're hair." She stated.

"Change of mind already?" Haley asked amused at how Brooke's attitude changed so fast.

"Well the sooner you do this, and kill Rachael in a race the sooner you'll be able to stay." Brooke told her, "But first…" She said as she went toward the door quietly.

Haley knew exactly what Brooke was going to do so she kept her mouth shut. When Brooke got to the door she pulled it open as fast as she could. Lucas and Nathan both stumbled when Brooke opened the door since they were leaning against it to try and hear what was being said.

"I uh... dropped something." Lucas said as he tried to recover.

"Yeah, and I was helping look for it." Nathan said as they gained their balance.

"What was it that you dropped?" Haley asked biting her tongue to keep from laughing at the guys who had turned red.

"Um…" Lucas stumbled, "A contact." Nathan volunteered.

"But neither of you wear contacts." Brooke pointed out biting on her lip to keep from laughing at the obvious lie.

Deciding to put them out of their misery Haley saved them, "Don't worry about it. I found it earlier." She said with a wink that went to everyone.

"Of course you did." Brooke smirked at Haley, "Now let's get you ready for you 'date'." She said using air quotes on date.

An hour, two pizzas, and a headache later Haley was ready. Brooke had curled her hair and loaned her an outfit- a blue v-neck top, and a black skirt that didn't have a slit (Haley was in shock when she saw it) and a black wrap. She didn't wear a lot of make-up, just some eye liner, eye shadow, and lipstick.

When they came out of the room Nathan wanted to take Haley back in there and not let her out until he was tired of her- which would be the same time the world ended. "You're wearing that?" He asked before he could help himself.

"Yeah, why?" Haley asked looking down at her outfit.

"Yeah, Nathan why shouldn't she wear that?" Brooke asked crossing her arms.

"She looks to good to go out with Chris." Nathan said defensively, "He'll probably just take her to Taco Bell or something."

"Girls are supposed to dress up for dates. Otherwise it'll look suspicious." Haley tried to explain, "Besides I like Taco Bell." She joked.

"Ok that's not funny." Brooke said and both guys agreed with her.

Just as Haley was about to reply they heard a car honk.

"Ok, and that better not be him." Brooke added.

They all ignored it three times, before Nathan wanted to go out there, but Haley had stopped him. The fourth time it happened, Haley's phone rang and she saw it was Chris, "Hello?" She answered.

"I'm waiting outside." Chris said impatiently, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah I am. I'm walking out now." Haley hung up rolling her eyes, "Alright I gotta go. Booze?" She asked Lucas who handed over a bottle of vodka.

"Remember don't drink any, and be safe." Lucas said.

"I know I'll be careful. Don't worry I'll be fine." She answered she gave them all a small hug of thanks.

"I'll meet you at the garage, no later then 12." Nathan told her.

"Okay. Bye." She said leaving before she decided to stay.

As she walked outside Haley discreetly turned on her wire with a small remote in her purse. When she got to the car she was surprised to see Chris already tipsy from the beer he had brought.

"Hey you brought more booze. Excellent." Chris said as he eyed her as she got in his car, _'This'll be easier then I thought.'_ She thought to herself. "Yeah I thought we could have our own party." Haley replied and handed Chris the bottle- which he opened, and started to drink.

"Maybe I should drive." Haley suggested. She didn't really want to die because he was so stupid.

"No." Chris said, "I'm fine." He slurred and tried to get the car out of park.

"Move it." Haley ordered and leaned over opened the door and pushed him out. Then she got into the drivers seat. "Are you coming?" She asked him before shutting the door.

"I like feisty girls." Chris said as he got into the other side of the car and taking another drink from the bottle.

Haley rolled her eyes and started to drive. "Where too?" She asked.

"Where ever you wanna get some of the Chris Keller." He told her.

"So your dreams?" Haley asked causing Chris to start laughing.

When he was done laughing Haley asked him what he did besides race cars since she was apparently on his good side.

"Lots of stuff, like…. Wait I can't tell you." Chris said saddened by the thought.

"Why not?" Haley asked pulling up to the river court.

"You might be a cop." Chris told her.

'_Wow, the dumb-ass can think'_ she thought with a smirk. "Do I look like a cop?" She asked Chris turning to face him.

"Well no." Chris said.

"So tell me, and maybe I'll let you check me for wires." She said suggestively when she saw him pause and tried to think.

"Really? Well in that case I………." Chris told her everything about drugs he imported, and crimes he does for money.

"Can I check you now?" Chris asked when he was done already leaning over to start his search.

"Nope." Haley said scooting back and when he reached out to grab her, she punched him in the face and cuffed both hands to the passenger door.

"What the hell?" Chris asked, "Is this a joke?" Pulling the cuffs he saw that they were real, "So you're a cop?"

"No, I'm FBI." Haley replied going through her purse for something.

"Wait till I tell everyone. You'll be dead just like Anna." Chris threatened.

Haley punched him again smirking when he doubled over. "Thank you. Now I have enough info to put you in jail till you die." Haley told him turning off her wire she pulled a syringe out of the bag.

"What's that?" Chris asked getting scared.

"Just some thing to help you sleep." Haley told him putting the needle in his arm, "You won't remember a thing." She told him as he drifted off.

When he was out of it Haley un-cuffed him, tossed his clothes into the backseat, pulled out some lipstick and smeared a little over him- making it look like he had sex then passed out in the car.

Leaving the car she headed to Nathan and called her boss telling him she got everything that was needed and told Whitey where he could find Chris and saying she quit.

"One down, one to go." Haley said to herself after hanging up. The next thing she was going to do was beat Rachael, then work things out with Nathan.

Nathan was trying to work so he wouldn't think about Haley and her 'date'. When he heard the door open and saw Haley come in he was confused.

"You weren't gone half and hour." He said.

"He was already drunk- it wasn't that hard to get him to talk." Haley replied trying to take the wire off her body, and was failing.

"Oh." Nathan said shocked _'she is really good at her job'_ he thought. When he saw she was trying to get the wire off he asked if she needed some help.

"Yes please." Haley asked walking over to him.

"Let's see." Nathan said as he tried look at how she was wearing it.

"It's tapped right here." Haley motioned to her middle back, "Then it wraps around and ends right here." She told him. The wire was so long that Brooke had taped it around the recorder. As she told Nathan this she was trying to pull the tape off her skin right below her strapless bra.

"Why don't we go upstairs and do it, you might have to take off your shirt." Nathan said. He needed to see the tape so he wouldn't mess up the info she got.

"Ok." Haley said as they walked upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH blah, blah, blah.

Thanks for the awesome reviews- I love them all!!!! Now here is your Naley smut I promised!! R&R and you'll be my bestest friend!! Lol

Sorry, I forgot the last sentence it wasn't suppose to be a cliff hanfer- thanks for letting me know.

**Chapter 11:**

They went upstairs and Haley went to her room, with Nathan right behind her. She put her purse on the dresser and turned to face Nathan, "Ok be careful not to touch the tape recorder, if anyone's prints are on it- it can't be used in court." She explained before she turned around so her back was to Nathan and slowly took her shirt off.

The tape recorder was small and very thin so that no one could tell she was wearing it.

"Ok." Nathan said as he took in Haley's figure and her soft silky skin, he saw that she had goose bumps so either she was cold or turned on.

"Nathan?" Haley asked looking over her shoulder, "Look later, and get this thing off me." She said with a smirk before facing the wall again.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry." Nathan apologized, although he wasn't, "How did you get this on?" He asked looking at all the tape covering the recorder.

"I held it in place while Brooke taped it." Haley explained. Brooke had used like ten strips of tape when all that was needed was two pieces.

"Of course." Nathan said with a small laugh, "I guess she really wanted it to stay on you huh?" He asked looking from the recorder to the wire to the mini-microphone. There was at least ten more holding the wire to Haley. He pulled her hair up and put it over her shoulder so he could see the tape better- or so he told himself.

"Yeah she wanted to make sure I got every word he said." Haley agreed, wincing softly as he started to pull a of tape piece off of her.

"Sorry." Nathan apologized.

"It's ok." Haley said as he continued to pull it off. While Nathan pulled the back pieces off she started on the front ones- mainly to distract her from feeling Nathan's hands on her back gently rubbing the spot where the tape had been. Her plan wasn't working since she could also feel his breath on her neck and tried not to shudder but did get more goose bumps. She was glad she was wearing a bra, although it was lace and if Nathan saw her he would know that he was turning her on.

.After a couple minutes of tape pulling silence Nathan spoke, "Here you need to hold this so it won't fall and I won't get my prints on it." He told her and slowly placed her hand on the untapped part of the device. She had only gotten two strips of tape off before Nathan did that, which meant that he was going to take all the tape off since she needed to hold onto the device and couldn't pull the tape off and hold the microphone with only one hand.

Nathan did his best not to touch the recorder, and rubbed the red spots from where the tape had made a mark. He had concentrated on getting the tape off but her silky skin was too much for him, and when Haley didn't stop him he kept doing it. When he told her he needed her to hold the recorder and she moved one of her hands back he caught a glimpse of her bra, and was glad that she was just affected to how close they were as he was. Once the recorder was free Haley managed to undo the microphone from the recorder and set it in the bag that he guessed was supposed to hold it. All that was left was the wire and the microphone.

"Do you uh… need me to help with the rest?" Nathan asked with a small cough. _'Please say yes, please say yes.'_ He thought to himself.

"Um… I think I can get it from here, thanks." Haley said after a minute. Just when Nathan thought he was going to leave her room his prayers were answered when Haley asked him a question. "Do you have any aloe or lotion?" She asked glancing over to him, "It helps the pain fade." She explained.

'Yeah I'll go get it while you finish up." Nathan managed to get out before leaving her. He had to stop himself from running to the medicine cabinet reminding him self to thank Brooke and Peyton for leaving the aloe they used that summer at the garage. He grabbed the bottle and returned to Haley's room. He knocked on the doorframe as he entered and as soon as he saw Haley he almost dropped the bottle.

Apparently Brooke didn't know how to put tape on a person because she had somehow managed to put a piece of tape on Haley and get it twisted in her bra. In fact Haley needed to unhook her bra to figure out what happened. So when Nathan knocked on her door all he saw was her side profile since she was trying to look under the light to get the last piece of tape off.

When Nathan knocked on her door she was in the middle of getting it when they locked eyes she saw the look in his eyes that made her heart stopped beating for moment, just like when they were together, and just like back then she started to blush. She had decided that they should take things slow until they figured everything out but when he looked at her like that she totally forgot everything except how fast it would take to get him naked.

Nathan broke eye contact first as he walked over to her and took the bra and tape in his hands careful not to rip it off Haley, and looked at the bra, "I think you're going to have to cut the tape off." Nathan said looking up at her. When he did he realized just how close they were to each other. If either of them moved an inch they'd be kissing. "Hales…" Nathan trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Screw it." Haley said before pulling Nathan's mouth to hers. When Nathan first took the bra from her Haley was sure that he was going to kiss her, and was disappointed when he didn't. That feeling was so strong that Haley decided to make the first move. She barley even registered what Nathan had said, and respond before she grabbed him. She didn't even notice when Nathan ripped the rest of the tape off her before running his hands down her side and pulling her closer to him.

Haley didn't care about the wire or microphone- the only thing that she needed was the recorder that was put away so she gave herself to Nathan in that kiss.

Nathan groaned into her mouth as she put her hands under his shirt and up his back. He reluctantly pulled away so Haley could pull it off completely, but he stopped her before she could kiss him again. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her, wanting to know that this wasn't something she would regret later.

"Yes." Haley told him with nothing but sincerity in her eyes. That was all Nathan needed to know he released her hands and pulled her to him so that they were touching almost head to toe. He ran his hands down her back and gently rubbed the area that was still a little red. He didn't even notice that they had moved until the back of his knees hit the bed causing him to fall and taking Haley with him.

Haley laughed a little at Nathan's shock of falling, but her laugh faded as Nathan leaned up and started to kiss his way down to her breast before flicking his tongue over it a couple times. Haley groaned at the sensation and decided that she could play this game too. She managed to straddle him completely –which was hard because the skirt restricted her leg movements- and started to undo his jeans.

Nathan however had different plans as he left his mouth on her breast and let one hand trail down her back and up under the skirt. He knew if Haley so much as touched him he'd be gone –after all neither of them hadn't had sex since they were together- but he was still surprised when at the first touch to her clit Haley came. If Haley hadn't bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood Nathan was sure that he'd explode with her.

"Nathan…" Haley muttered as she regained her breath. She'd never had an orgasm that strong before and was surprised how little it took. She shouldn't have been surprised since she'd been ready since she saw him in the conference room.

"I know." Nathan said it was the only thing he could thing of to say. He pushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her lips, "You're beautiful." He whispered.

Haley kissed him again with more passion this time squirming a little against him, "So are you." She told him as he groaned grinning at his reaction. "I think we need to finish this." She said as seductively as she could.

"Yes we do." Nathan managed to get put before grabbing her by the waist to flip them over so he was on top, "And I think we're wearing to much clothing too." He said as he pulled her skirt and panties off.

"What about you?" Haley asked when he made no move to remove his jeans, "I'm not the only one who's wearing too many clothes." She told him trying to pull his jeans off. However it was a little hard since she was underneath him and he wasn't making a move to help her. With a mock sigh Haley rolled them over so she was back on top and this time Nathan helped her take his jeans off.

"You like being in control now huh?" Nathan teased as she threw his jeans outta sight.

"Yeah, and you love it." Haley teased right back.

"I love you." Nathan corrected her as he leaned up to kiss her.

A couple hours later and four orgasms later Haley sighed in relaxation as Nathan put the aloe on her back and rubbed it in. He had just started but they were interrupted when Haley's phone rang.

"Do you need to get that?" Nathan asked hoping her answer was 'no'.

"I don't have the energy to care right now." Haley replied making Nathan laugh a little at how relaxed she sounded.

Nathan reached over and grabbed her purse from the dresser, "Answer it so they won't call back." He laughed.

"Opps it went to voicemail. Oh well." Haley said getting her phone. She was about to toss it aside and jump on Nathan again when it went off again, "It's Brooke." She said turning to her side before answering it.

"What's up?" Haley asked stretching and admiring Nathan's ass, and back muscles as he pulled on his jeans.

"I'm going to find something to eat. Want anything?" He asked.

"Yeah." Haley answered eyeing him like he was desert.

"I meant food." Nathan said giving her a kiss that would've gone on a lot longer if Brooke hadn't choose that moment to yell, "Haley James! Answer me!"

"I'll be right back." Nathan said leaving Haley to talk to Brooke.

"You have very bad timing." Haley told Brooke as she grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it on.

"So do you." Brooke told her, "When did you get home? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you answer the phone a minute ago? I've been worried sick!... Wait was that Nathan?" She asked.

"Yes that was Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't call but I was busy trying to get all that tape off my back." Haley answered.

"Did you get Nathan to help?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I had too. You put that tape right where I can't reach... Did you do that on purpose?" Haley asked.

"Haley you know I wouldn't do that to you." Brooke lied.

"Yes you would." Haley called her bluff.

"Well someone had to help you two out." Brooke admitted, "So… did you two… you know?" Brooke asked. In the background she heard Lucas yell "I'm not hearing you. I'm not hearing you."

Haley laughed, "Let me talk to Lucas." She said to Brooke.

"First answer my question." Brooke said.

"Fine. Yes we had sex." Haley said pulling the phone from her ear just in time to stop Brooke from blowing out her eardrums.

"Hi Hales, please don't tell me whatever it is that you told my wife." Lucas said after Brooke put the phone on speaker since she didn't want to be left out.

"Ok I won't tell you Nathan and I had sex." Haley said causing Lucas to yell, "EWWWWWW, that's my brother and you!" He said exclaimed causing Brooke and Haley to laugh.

Nathan came back in with some pizza he reheated and soda; he gave her a curious look at what she was laughing at. Haley put the phone on speaker so Nathan could hear Lucas's rant about them.

"Please tell me that we didn't interrupt anything?" Lucas asked.

"You didn't," Nathan answered, "We had just finished." He said taking a bite of pizza and laughing at Lucas and Brooke's reactions.

Haley had taken a bite of the pizza when Brooke asked if it was good, "Mfffhmm hmmfm." Haley replied.

"Oh God. I don't think I wanna hear this." Lucas said and hung up the phone causing Haley and Nathan to choke on the pizza from laughing so hard.

"That was fun." Haley said after she swallowed her bite and flipped the phone off.

"Yeah, it was." Nathan agreed handing her a drink.

"Thanks." Haley said as she leaned back over on her stomach after handing the soda back to him.

"How's your back?" Nathan asked seeing it was still slightly red.

"A little sore but the aloe is helping." Haley told him taking another bite of the pizza.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Nathan asked. The second time Nathan was on top and the third time they had fallen off the bed and onto the floor, unfortunately Haley had taken the brunt of that fall even though Nathan had tried not to let that happen.

"No you were perfect." Haley told him, and it was true. Nathan had been as gentle as possible whenever he touched her back. The fall wasn't even that bad since she had landed on a couple of the pillows they had thrown over there earlier.

"Are you really going to race Rachael?" Nathan asked surprised at his question. That was the last thing he had wanted to talk about at the moment but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Haley looked at him in surprise as she responded to his question, "Yeah why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Well she's related to Chris, and last time you were in a race you were hurt." Nathan said setting his pizza down.

Haley sighed, "Do we have to talk about this now?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Nathan told her. The last time Haley was in a drag race the guy she was racing and hit her bumper with his car, causing Haley to crash into another car that was parked on the street. She was unconscious for twelve hours and had broken a wrist and ankle. Nathan didn't leave her side the entire time she was unconscious and he stayed awake waiting for her to come back to him. That was the worst day of his life, until she had left anyway. He didn't want a repeat of that night.

"I won't get hurt." Haley told him.

"You don't know that. From what I've heard Rachael doesn't play fair, she likes when someone gets hurt." Nathan told her.

"I know that." Haley said and the double meaning wasn't lost on Nathan, "I'm going to race Nathan, and I'm going to be just fine." She told him trying to convince him of that.

"What if she hits you?" Nathan asked.

Haley decided to sit up and face Nathan, "You know there are a million 'what ifs' out there. Thinking about them will only drive you crazy." She said softly as she held one of his hands.

"I'm just worried about you." Nathan said, "I don't want to loose you." He whispered.

"I didn't come back to Tree Hill to leave again. I didn't come back to you to leave again." Haley told him leaning in to give him a kiss.

It started out as a soft kiss but went straight to hot as if this was the last kiss they'd ever share. They somehow managed to get their clothes off and themselves on the bed. Just when things were getting good Nathan stopped their make-out session, he brushed her hair away from her face and started to kiss her again. Only this time much slower, he placed his kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Haley tried to move things along and reached down to grab him. However Nathan wanted to be in control this time so he grabbed her hands and tied them loosely around the headboard with his belt. Haley's only protest was a moan so Nathan went back to kissing her shoulder slowly making his way lower.

Haley knew what Nathan wanted so she let him have it. The previous times were just sex; fast, hard and passionate. This time Nathan wanted and needed to make love, since she needed that as well she let Nathan tie her hands although she could easily get out of them she wouldn't- not till Nathan let her. Instead she concentrated on the feeling of Nathan's hands and mouth on her body- as it turned out that was all she could think about.

The next day Haley slowly woke from a very good dream and the events of the night caught up with her. She wanted to just lean back into Nathan's chest and go back to sleep but she felt someone else's presence. She slowly opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Brooke watching them.

"You two look so perfect together." Brooke said noticing Haley was now awake.

"Brooke. Get out now." Haley whispered noticing Nathan was still asleep.

"Nope, I wanna hear everything and if I leave you'll just make an excuse not to tell me what happened." Brooke answered.

Haley rolled her eyes at that but since she didn't want to wake Nathan she moved Nathan's arm from around her waist and reached for her sweatshirt.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Haley said practically pushing Brooke out the door.

"I can't believe Nathan's still asleep." Brooke commented, "You must have worn him out."

Haley chose not to respond to that and instead she started on making some coffee, "Why are you here?" Haley asked trying to distract Brooke, and it worked too.

"Well, Nathan and Lucas usually go to the river court in the mornings, so when Lucas said Nathan didn't show up I decided to come over." Brooke said like it was obvious.

"Why didn't you just call?" Haley asked grabbing two coffee mugs.

"Cause I wouldn't have seen you two cuddling." Brooke said with a smile.

"So are you two getting back together or what?" Brooke asked a little too cheerfully for eight in the morning.

"We talked about it last night, and decided to take things slow." Haley answered.

"That was taking things slow?" Brooke half asked half exclaimed, "Cause I don't think I wanna know what going fast means."

"Ha Ha." Haley said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Hey Hales. Brooke." Nathan said coming into the room. He thought he had heard Brooke and woke up while the coffee brewed. His first thought was that Haley had left, but seeing her stuff he relaxed, and luckily put on his boxers.

"Morning." Haley said and handed him a cup of coffee trying not to blush.

"Thanks." He said, then after noticing Brooke was staring at him he had to ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Brooke answered, "I just didn't know you two had really wild sex." She said motioning to Nathan's chest, and shoulders, were Haley had bit and scratched him. Brooke also pointed out that Haley had hickies all over her neck, and probably in other places as well.

"So what's today's plan?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh at Haley's expression from Brooke's comment- even though it was true.

"I need to check on the car. Make sure it's ready for tonight." Haley answered.

"Yeah and I guess I need to go pull Luke off his laptop. He hasn't been this involved in writing for awhile." Brooke said taking Nathan's hint- if his evil glare wasn't hint enough and said bye.

"You're still going to race?" Nathan asked after Brooke left.

"Like I said last night, yes." Haley answered getting a little annoyed having to discuss this again.

"Ok, "Nathan said dropping the subject, "Until then what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Paperwork I guess." Haley answered.

"Need company?" Nathan asked acting all innocent though Haley knew better.

She put her cup in the sink, "I would love company, and I'll probably need a break now and then." She said walking past him, "I'm going to get in the shower first." Haley told him grabbing his ass as she went by.

"Ok." Nathan said and watched as she left his sight. A second later she peered behind a wall, "You gonna join me or what?" Haley asked laughing as Nathan practically ran to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH blah, blah, blah.

I wanna say thanks to all the people who take the time to do a review- I know you don't have too but you do it anyways- I appreciate more then I can tell you!!!!!!!! The story is coming to an end though, so there'll only a couple more chapters coming. I'm not sure how many though.

**Chapter 12:**

After a long shower, and even longer breakfast Haley tried to start on the paper work, but Nathan was distracting her, and she could tell he was bored. "Why don't you go play some basketball? I'll be awhile." She told him over her laptop.

"Nah, I'm good." Nathan lied. When she first started to work Nathan was fine. He had busied himself with memories from the shower, kitchen, and both rooms. That had kept him occupied for awhile, then he started to fantasize about where and how they could make more memories- one included Lucas and Brooke's couch which they had christened at one point much to Nathan's horror. After awhile even that got boring- not boring, more arousing and it frustrated him because Haley was working and he didn't want to stop her- well he did, but her work came first.

Haley didn't help his situation any either, she kept moving around trying to find a comfortable spot so she could work comfortably. Sitting on the bed hurt her neck, lying on her stomach hurt then she finally got comfortable. She was leaning against the headboard with papers on both sides the laptop in her lap. This situation kept Nathan's gaze on her long, tan legs stretched out in front of her and the fact that she was wearing short shorts didn't help Nathan at all.

"It's ok Nathan, I'll still be here." Haley told him with a smirk as she caught him –again- staring at her. She had put her hair up in a messy bun, had a pen over one ear and a highlighter marks on her fingers.

Knowing that if he stayed any longer he'd have no control of his actions he reluctantly gave in. "Ok, but I'm sending Brooke and Peyton over." Nathan said trying to get up without Haley noticing the tent in his boxers.

"Fine by me." Haley said rolling her eyes, she wouldn't get any work done but she was amazingly almost done. She did in fact notice Nathan and was very tempted to help him out, but he left before she could say or do anything.

Ten minutes later Nathan was gone, Haley's stuff was put away and Brooke and Peyton were trying to get Haley to fess up on what happened the night before. Haley had tried to resist but those two could make anyone talk, '_They should totally interrogate criminals for the CIA or FBI.' _Haley thought with a smirk while telling them almost everything. She didn't tell them what she was feeling now because she couldn't even describe it, luckily for her they didn't ask.

"Wait a sec," Peyton said after Haley finished her story, "Chris thinks you two had sex?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was drug him and let him think that, or actually have sex with him." Haley replied with a shudder.

"Good choice." Brooke commented, and Peyton agreed, "What if he tells Nathan?" Brooke asked, "You did tell Nathan you didn't… right?" She asked.

"Brooke if I did have sex with Chris- he would've found the wire, but Nathan was the one who took it off." Haley reminded her, "So he should know that I wouldn't touch Chris with a ten foot pole let alone have sex with him."

"Good point. Are they going to arrest him?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet." Haley answered the best she could- as much as she wanted to tell them everything some things were classified.

"She can't answer that Brooke." Peyton reminded her friend.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Brooke apologized.

"It's ok." Haley assured her.

"New subject: Are you and Nathan going to the burning boat before the race?" Brooke asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm not sure, I wanna go, but I might risk letting Rachael sneak in and mess wit my car." Haley said.

"Ok, go early and leave right after the ceremony." Brooke replied, "That'll give us two hours to work on the car."

"Us?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"Of course us, we want to you kick her ass. Besides what friends would we be if we left you to do everything by yourself?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Brooke said.

"Thanks guys." Haley said giving both of them a hug.

"Now we can't cry," Brooke said when she saw Haley's eyes tear up. "I need to make an outfit for you to race in." She said.

"And I'll make the music for us to listen too, and one for when you're racing." Peyton offered.

"How did I get such great friends?" Haley asked trying not to cry, she really missed them.

"It helps that you're hot." Peyton and Brooke replied at the same time causing them all to laugh.

Just as they were catching their breaths Brooke's phone rang. "Hello?... Whoa slow down… ok… Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Brooke said into the phone before closing it, turning her attention back to the girls she said, "I gotta go, there's an emergency at one of the booths and they need me there." She apologized.

"Do you need any help?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably." Brooke answered as she put her shoes on.

"Then we'll go too." Peyton said volunteering her and Haley.

"What about Chris and Rachael?" Brooke asked. She didn't want Haley to hurt anyone or to get hurt herself.

"What about them? Chris thinks he just had the best sex of his life, and I promise I won't hurt Rachael until after the race." Haley promised.

"Ok, but you have to call Nathan so he doesn't freak out." Brooke replied hesitantly.

"Ok, deal." Haley said resisting the urge to roll her eyes; after all they were just making sure she was safe.

Ten minutes later and Brooke and Peyton promising Nathan not to leave Haley alone they were on the way to the docks where the burning boat ceremony was going to take place. As soon as they got there they noticed that two booths had fallen over and some of independent food vendors were fighting over where they were going to set themselves up.

"Um ok, Peyton can you check the booths, see what's wrong with them. Haley I need you to help me with the vendors before they beat each other up." Brooke stated and Started towards them.

"Good luck." Haley said to Peyton.

"You too. You might need it more then I do." Peyton joked back as they went their separate ways.

Turns out Peyton was right, as soon as Haley had caught up with Brooke two vendors were about to start throwing blows at each other.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I want this spot, but miss-I'm-better-then-you-are here won't let me." A vendor Mark grumbled.

"Ok first off it's Mrs.-better-then-you." Brooke started, "And second, I'm going by the floor plans." She said waving them in front of him.

When he made a grab for them and missed he started to curse.

"Hey, watch your language there are little kids around here. Or there will be." Brooke told him after looking around.

"Or what?" Mark taunted not threatened.

"Or I'll have my friend kick your ass." Brooke said simply.

"Yeah," Haley nodded, "Wait... what? Brooke I made a promise not too."

"No you promised not to fight Rachael." Brooke corrected her, "And I give you permission too."

"Wow, now that you have permission, I'm really scared." Mark laughed at them.

"I'll be glad too." Haley told Brooke before turning to face Mark.

Before he could laugh again his nose was broken and he was on his back. "What the hell?"

"By the way you're fired." Brooke said as he got up.

"I'll sue you!" He tried to threaten Haley.

"All I saw was self-defense." Brooke commented with a shrug. She turned to face the other vendors, "Did anyone see anything else?" She asked.

"No." Was her answer, apparently the guy was a huge ass and no one liked him.

"Fine I'm outta here. You can take your party and shove it." He said leaving.

Brooke helped organize the other vendors, from the floor plan, and they calmly figured out who was going where.

"Maybe I should learn to fight." Brooke mused seeing as it came in handy.

The rest of the day went along without any other problems. The guys had come over when Peyton saw the fight and Nathan took Haley somewhere to give her a lecture. _'But usually when you give someone a lecture you don't end up wearing their lipstick'_ Peyton laughed to herself as she and Jake finished up on the booths. Someone just forgot to nail the sides together on them so it was easy to fix.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with no other problems. A couple hours before the ceremony was to begin the girls went to Brooke and Lucas house to get ready. The guys went claiming they were going to watch TV, but really were just on the look out for Chris and his friends.

The reason they were on the lookout was because at the river court Chris had stopped by and almost stated a fight with Nathan when he bragged about what a great lay Haley was. Nathan knew that they didn't have sex but Chris kept taunting him until he snapped, luckily Jake and Lucas held him back.

They decided not to tell the girls, and to just make sure that they didn't hear anything about the night before concerning Haley and Chris.

In Brooke's designer room the girls figured out what they were going to wear. Haley was going to go with a pair of black jean skirt, a violet button down sleeveless, strapless top and boots, and she decided to wear her hair up in a braided ponytail. Peyton chose to wear a mini skirt and red tank top, and some of her hair was pinned up and some down. Brooke chose to wear her latest design a strapless wraparound blue dress and heels to match, she kept her hair down.

"You do know it's not a red carpet event." Peyton teased Brooke over her choice of outfit.

"Hey, I have to look good. I mean after all I was the one who put the ceremony together this year. I'm also a role model to all the kids who will be there." Brooke defended herself, "Plus I look really good in this." She couldn't help but add.

"That you do." Haley agreed.

"Thank you Haley, my new-best-and-only-friend." Brooke teased Peyton, "And since you obviously know good taste when you see it, you can have one of these." Brooke said showing Haley her small collection of jewelry she had started to make.

"You made these?" Haley asked impressed with what she and Peyton could saw.

"Yeah I started a while ago. I thought the dresses would need accessories to match." Brooke said pleased that they liked her work.

"I love this." Haley said holding up a small black and blue choker.

"Then it's yours." Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah think of it as a gift, besides it'll cover those hickies up." Brooke said with a smirk, causing Haley to blush as she put it on, "Yes you can have one too P. Sawyer." She said before Peyton could ask.

"Thank you." Peyton said, "You do a fabulous job when you put your mind to it." She said picking up a silver bracelet.

"Thank you, and don't forget it." Brooke joked, "Ok I think we better go before that basketball game the guys wanted to see starts, and we loose them." She said with a laugh as she led the girls out of the room to where the guys were watching TV.

"Told you so." Jake whispered to Nathan who gave him ten bucks then took ten from Lucas. They had bet on when the girls would show, and Jake obviously had won.

"Tell me again why the Burning Boat had to be on the same night as basketball season starts?" Lucas asked his eyes still on the TV.

"So that I can have you one more night before giving you up for the season." Brooke replied, grabbing the remote and turning it off.

Lucas was about to argue but as soon as he saw Brooke he decided that his wife was a genius! "Why don't we stay in tonight?" He asked pulling her onto his lap, thankfully the dress was long and Brooke didn't flash anyone. "That way you can have me all night _and_ all alone." He said suggestively kissing Brooke's neck.

"Hmm… Nope, we're going. I have to show up to start everything," She told Lucas then whispered so only he could hear, "But we can always leave early." She gave him a small kiss before getting up off his lap.

While that was going on Haley and Peyton got the same question asked to them after being ogled by their dates. And unfortunately for Jake and Nathan they also got the same answer, "We promised Brooke." Along with "We can always leave early though." If any of the couples had been any closer to each other they would crack up, because everyone was on the same wavelength.

After the "Wow's" they got everyone decided to take a vote on either driving or walking. Brooke was the only one who wanted to drive, "I can't walk in these heels." She stated. Too bad for her, because everyone else wanted to walk because it was going to be a clear night and they all planned on drinking a little.

Twenty minutes and twenty complains from Brooke later they were at the ceremony. They split up to do some things. Brooke went to make sure that the vendors were set up ok and took Lucas with her. Peyton and Jake went to the kiddy booths to help with face painting. Nathan and Haley just decided to sit and watch everyone, but when they reached the tables they found something very disturbing; Chris and Rachael making out.

"Let's go before I throw up." Haley suggested turning to leave.

"Yeah right behind you." Nathan said just as grossed out as Haley was, "and I'm no longer hungry either." He told Haley as they walked away as fast as they could without running.

After they were a good distance away and the nauseous feeling had passed Haley was first to speak, "Do we need to talk about… that. Or can we just play some games?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk any chances, which games?" Nathan asked looking around. There weren't really any games, so they instead they walked around and ended up at an area where a DJ was set up. "Wanna dance?" Nathan asked as the DJ started to play a slow song.

"Where?" Haley asked, because the music was meant for background noise more then anything else so there wasn't a dance floor.

"Here." Nathan said simply, they were in the middle of a walkway so people had to walk around them.

"Um…" Haley hesitated, "Ok." She decided after a minute and took the hand Nathan held out and they danced ignoring the people who were staring, or at least trying to ignore them.

"I hate when people stare." Haley said turning her head into Nathan's shoulder so she didn't have to look see everyone watching them.

"For get them. They're not important." Nathan told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

After a minute Haley started laughing, which confused Nathan.

"What's so funny?" He asked not letting her pull away from him.

"You're tickling me." Haley said laughing; it took Nathan a minute to realize that he was running his fingers over her back and her tattoo and stopped glad when she relaxed against him again. He remembered that she was always ticklish there, and he never could get how she could have someone trace the number 23 on her back without her laughing and messing it up.

As soon as the song was over Brooke's voice announced the ceremony was about to start and everyone should take their seats.

Everyone but Brooke made it to their seats before the ceremony started. Brooke ran over as soon as she had finished talking to the DJ.

"Aw, aren't you guys adorable together." Rachael said sarcastically as she walked up to the group.

"Yeah, we are." Haley replied not taking her eyes off the mayor who was talking about what a great town this was. Nathan however felt her tense up when Rachael started to talk since she was on his lap leaning against his chest instead of sitting in her chair- using it as a foot stool instead.

"The slut bar is over there." Brooke told her trying to get rid of her.

"You should know you were just there." Rachael replied.

"Why don't you leave before you need another new nose job." Haley snapped having enough of her around.

"Like you'd do that in front of all these people." Rachael said rolling her eyes.

"You wanna make that a bet?" Haley asked finally looking at Rachael.

"Fine I'll leave, but this isn't over yet." Rachael said as she left.

"And it won't be till I kick your ass tonight." Haley muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sure about doing it tonight?" Jake asked Haley.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Haley said looking around the table, "So what is everyone burning?" She asked changing the subject.

"We're burning this." Peyton said as Jake showed them a contract, "It's our apartment lease. We're going to move into my house, dad says it's a wedding gift." Peyton explained.

"You proposed?! When, where, and let me see the ring!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing Peyton's hand.

"It's not a big one, but it's been in my family forever." Jake explained as Brooke looked it over.

"I love it." Peyton said giving him a small kiss, "He asked me a couple weeks ago, when I caught him talking to himself about how he was going to ask my dad." She told everyone.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas asked.

"Jake wanted me to have the ring first." Peyton said.

"Congrats man." Nathan told Jake and smiled.

"Thanks." Jake said un-wrapping his arm from Peyton to pull her into his lap.

"Hey I was still looking." Brooke protested as Peyton's hand fell out of reach.

"I think it's beautiful." Haley said after Brooke was done examining the ring who also liked it.

"So what else is being burnt?" Peyton asked as she got comfortable.

"I'm burning my portfolio." Brooke said, "It's too small for the one I'm going to make."

"I'm glad; you have too much talent to do just clothes." Peyton said.

"Thank you, and since you like the idea- will you be the first wedding dress I make?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely." Peyton said, "And now I don't have to ask."

"I'm burning the new book I've been writing- I don't like it. I mean how can you not tell that a nanny is after the husband of the family she works for? It's obvious." Lucas said more to himself then anyone else.

"You know what I'm burning," Haley said dropping her voice she whispered "the FBI." In her normal voice she said, "I'm going into teaching."

"I'm burning this chain." Nathan said pulling it off of his neck, "The ring belongs on my finger now." He told everyone and kissed Haley afterward, "I'll give you back your ring at home." Nathan told her.

_**Did you catch my dig at Carrie? Didja? lol**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH blah, blah, blah.

I wanna say thanks to all the people who take the time to do a review- I know you don't have too but you do it anyways- I appreciate more then I can tell you!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Thanks for your patience.

Good news- this is a new chapter!! Bad news- The end is nearing. There is only one more chapter to write.

**Chapter 13:**

After everyone had burnt their possessions and the fire had died down enough that people were heading home Haley and Nathan started to leave when they were stopped by Karen, "Haley I have something for you." She told her.

"Nathan I'll meet you in a minute ok." Haley said telling him with his eyes to go.

"Ok, I'm going to see if I can get passed Brooke and the firemen to make smores." Nathan said and left.

"Deb and I got some new information about Rachael. I thought you might want it." Karen told Haley and passed her a folder.

"Thanks," Haley said opening it and scanning the file, "I appreciate this, thanks." She told Karen.

"Just be careful." Karen warned.

"Now that I know what to look for I will." Haley promised giving Karen a small hug.

"I gotta go. Take care." Karen said and left.

Haley turned and went back to Nathan, "No smores?" She teased.

"No I got passed the firemen, but no one can get past Brooke." Nathan pouted, "What did Karen want?" He asked.

"She gave me some good information. The last five times she was arrested for DUI, or drug charges, all the evidence disappeared so she was never charged with anything." She told Nathan.

"How is that possible?" Nathan asked confused.

"She probably bought off some cop." Haley replied, "Come on, I wanna make sure nothing's wrong with the car."

"Ok. Let's go." Nathan said and they started walking in a comfortable silence. Nathan reached over and took her hand which made Haley smile, but he felt her shiver from the cold after a minute. So he let go of her hand long enough to take off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" Haley asked as she pulled the coat tighter, _'I forgot how cold it gets'_ She thought to herself.

"That's why I'm wearing a long t-shirt." He explained as she took his.

"Thanks." Haley said as they started walking again.

"No problem," Nathan said before adding "Anything for you." Very softly hoping Haley didn't hear the last part. When she didn't acknowledge him he breathed a small sigh of relief.

Little did he know Haley had heard him, she just didn't know how to respond to that.

"What do you think about counseling?" Haley asked as they turned the corner.

"Counseling?" Nathan asked wondering where that came from.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about, and get through. Going to a counselor might help." Haley said, "If you don't want to its ok." She said trailing off when she didn't get a response.

"No, I mean yes… I mean you took me by surprise, that's all." Nathan told her, "I think a counselor would help. It's a good idea." Nathan assured Haley, "Really?" She asked starting to doubt herself now.

"Yes it is." Nathan told her as they walked up to the garage. "Come on, while you start to look things over, I'll get us something to drink." He said as he unlocked the garage and they went in.

When Nathan returned Haley was checking the spark plugs, and shocks. She was also still wearing his jacket.

"Here," He said handing her a can of soda, "Are you cold? I can raise the temperature in here." Nathan offered even though it was warm to him.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." Haley told him. However it was warm in the garage but she liked feeling him around her- even if it was through a jacket.

"Ok. What do you need help with?" Nathan asked dropping the subject.

"Can you check the oil and brakes?" She asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as he started on the oil first. In his pocket was Haley's ring and he had planned on giving it to her as soon as he could, but when he saw how engrossed she was with making sure that nothing was wrong with the car he decided against it. Now wasn't the time or place, Haley needed to focus, and him giving her the ring would only distract her. So instead he double checked the oil then started on the brakes. As he worked Nathan could sense that something was off with Haley, because she was so quiet.

"Hales?" Nathan asked wiping his hands on a rag, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley lied not looking at him.

"You know you can't lie to me." Nathan reminded her, "You don't have anything to be nervous about." He told her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know; I just don't want that stupid skanky bitch to win." Haley told him softly, "She thinks that if she wins, she's better then me."

"Hales, no matter who wins, you will always be the better person." Nathan assured her, "And you're going to show her that tonight."

"How can you be so sweet to me after finding out the truth?" Haley asked amazed that the guy she loved still loved her after all these years.

"Because I found out the truth too. I thought the same thing as you, only to figure out that we were both lied to." Nathan told her as she leaned back onto him.

"You are amazing." Haley said. Those words weren't enough to describe Nathan, but that was all that she could think of that suited him best at the moment.

"You helped make me become that man." Nathan told her, "And you're amazing too." He joked after a minute earning an elbow to his stomach and Haley's laugh. He leaned down and gave Haley a kiss after she stopped laughing. Just as things were getting heated someone banged open the door.

"Hey, innocent eyes here!" Brooke said before coming in, Lucas right behind her.

"Please, you're anything but innocent." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Brooke crossed her arms and replied, "If that wasn't true I'd be offended." She said sticking her tongue out at Nathan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked as Nathan mimicked Brooke, although it was hard to keep a straight face when her friends were making faces at each other.

"I figured we could help." Lucas said ignoring the two children in the room.

"Ok thanks, but I think we're done here." Haley answered.

"So I lost a good half hour changing?" Brooke asked coming into the conversation just to jump back out and continue making faces with Nathan.

"Yep sorry Tigger." Haley answered taking in her friends clothing, Brooke was wearing a jean overalls that she had designed so that when she worked- or in her case watched people work in the garage she wouldn't get her other clothes dirty.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Brooke asked.

"Test drive?" Haley suggested.

"First I need to make sure I put the brakes back on right." Nathan informed them.

"Yeah those are important." Haley agreed as Nathan started to reassemble the brakes.

As soon as Nathan had fixed the brakes Haley, Nathan, and Brooke got into the car.

"Luke, get in." Haley said as she started to turn the car on.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Lucas told her.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Cause I remember how she drove in high school, and college, and I don't plan on dying soon." Lucas explained.

Haley rolled her eyes, "So I drive fast, I never hurt anyone." She defended herself.

"Yeah but you go **really** fast." Lucas replied.

"Fine we'll be back in a few." Nathan said.

"Bye babe." Brooke said leaning over her door to kiss Lucas, "Come on Haley. Let's go."

Haley laughed at Brooke's enthusiasm as she backed out of the garage, "Hold on." She told them as she took off around the town.

Brooke was trying not to be thrown to the other side of the car as Haley turned a corner. "I told you to hold on." Haley laughed after seeing Brooke wasn't buckled.

"Haley eyes on the road." Brooke exclaimed as Haley took another corner without looking.

"Why I know this town in and out." Haley said.

"Nathan, can I get a little help here please?" Brooke asked.

"She's doing fine Brooke." Nathan shrugged- he wasn't having any problems, since he was in the front seat, and wearing his seatbelt.

Five minutes later they pulled up to the garage again, and Brooke practically ran to the bathroom to throw up even before Haley put the car in park.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked as Haley and Nathan got out.

"She forgot to buckle up." Nathan said simply.

"And was thrown around in the back seat." Haley added very proud of herself.

"That is why I don't go with you if you're driving." Lucas told them.

"Well learn to buckle up and you won't have that problem." Haley said with a shrug.

"It's almost time to go, ready?" Nathan asked after looking at the clock.

"Yep, the car is perfect." Haley replied.

"I'm never getting in a car with you again." Brooke sated as she came out of the bathroom.

"Why not?" Haley asked mocking innocence and shock.

"Cause your crazy." Brooke said, but before she could continue Nathan interrupted, "Guys? We have a race to get to." He reminded them.

"I'm going with Lucas." Brooke said immediately.

"I'll ride with Haley." Nathan said since he was apparently the only one who didn't throw up after a five minute drive with Haley.

"Sounds good. Peyton and Jake will be there as soon as they can." Lucas told them after calling them.

"Ok, let's go." Haley said getting into the car.

Lucas and Brooke left first then Haley and Nathan followed.

"Here, this is for you." Nathan said handing her a CD at a red light behind Lucas and Brooke.

"Is this..?" Haley trailed off.

"Your lucky CD mix? Yes it is. I thought you might want it tonight." Nathan told her.

"Of course I want it I've never raced without it." Haley replied putting the mix in the CD player, "Why do you still have it?" She asked as the light turned green.

"I thought I had thrown it out, but I going through some of our things that we had while we lived together and found it. I also put it on your Ipod." Nathan explained.

"Thank you." Haley said and leaned over to give him a quick kiss- even though she was driving.

As they turned the corner they saw half the town waiting for them and Rachael.

"Big crowd." Haley muttered, as she turned the car off until Rachael got there.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Nathan assured her.

As soon as they stepped out of the car they were bombarded by people wanting to know every detail.

"God I hate the paparazzi." Brooke complained jokingly.

"Back it up. No one gets close to the cars." Nathan, Lucas, and Jake said trying to get the town to back up. Unfortunately they didn't listen and most of them wanted to see and talk to Haley.

After a minute of that Haley gave in, "I'll answer questions if you get the fuck back." She said as nicely as she could. Immediately the crowed all stepped back ten steps so that they could breathe.

"Thank you." Haley said, "Ok first question from you." Haley pointed to a random person.

"What do you think of Rachael?" The dude asked.

"I think she's a bitch. Next?" Haley asked someone else, "You."

"Why are you racing her?" The girl asked.

"Cause she's a bitch." Haley replied, "Next."

"Do you think you can beat her?"

"Yes. Next?"

"Is it true that you slept with Chris?" Someone asked.

Before Haley could answer Nathan jumped in, "Ok enough questions. We're to race, not answer stupid questions." He told everyone.

"Is that a yes?" the same guy asked.

"No it's not. Nor is it a no." Nathan answered, "Haley needs to concentrate right now."

"Hey Lucas, do you have any candy?" Haley asked him.

"I got your favorite the other day." Lucas said and grabbed a bag of red vines from his car and handing them over.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the bag and gave some to each of the girls. Whenever she was getting ready to race she had a craving for candy, apparently it helped calm her down. She had also made Peyton and Brooke like that too.

She sat on the front of the hood and munched on the red vines, and was listening to the CD mix that Nathan had transferred to her Ipod. She had tuned out most of the noise around her, so when someone tapped her on the shoulder she jumped a little.

"Sorry, but I thought you might want to know the bitch is here." Brooke told her.

Looking at where Brooke nodded she saw that Rachael was there and was flirting with every male within touching distance.

"Thanks, do you know when she wants to start?" Haley asked.

"No, but it'll be after she talks to the crowd." Brooke replied.

"Of course." Haley said rolling her eyes, "Then I guess we'll have to wait until next Tuesday huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"Probably." Brooke agreed with a laugh, "Nathan wants to see you for a second." She said nodding her head to Nathan who had texted Brooke since Haley didn't have her phone on her.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said and started to head to where Nathan was. However as she was walking through the crowd of people someone grabbed her on the arm.

Haley turned to see who's arm she was about to break, and came facetoface with Rachael.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked with a fake smile, and even more fake innocence, "The race hasn't even begun yet." She said.

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving until the game is over. I'm going to see Nathan while you 'talk' to everyone." Haley said using quotation marks for talk.

"Isn't that sweet?" Rachael said as her façade started to crumble, "But I'm done talking now. So let's go." She said.

"Ok." Haley said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Ok listen up people, the race is about to start so back up." Some bouncers from Tric said and started pushing people away from the starting line, as the two enemies got into their cars. "Here are the rules: the first one to go around the town and end up here first is the winner!" They exclaimed to the crowd. One of the guys was in the middle of the road and was going to count down.

Haley had strapped herself in and gave her signal that she was ready as she played the CD mix full blast. When the bouncer gave the signal both girls hit the gas.

Haley had a faster reaction time and was in the lead when she got to the corner. While shifting gears Rachael tried to spin her out. Luckily she saw the move coming and went into reverse and barley managed to get out of the way before Rachael could correct herself. While Rachael corrected her car, Haley was already in drive and halfway down the road. Haley went through the town based on memory because she was driving too fast to see where she was.

Rachael came up behind her and hit her bumper, _'stupid bitch'_ Haley thought as she pushed the car to its limit and managed to pull away from Rachael. Haley watched as Rachael tried to go around her but kept Haley blocking her way. Coming to the end of the race Haley could see the crowd. Rachael managed to get beside Haley while Haley was looking at the crowd. This time when Rachael tried to hit Haley she succeeded causing Haley to go into a spin.

Luckily Haley had taken more driving classes and was able to stop the spin, after doing that she put the car in reverse- since she was facing the wrong way- and took off using her mirrors to see where she was going. If she hadn't ran in reverse she would've lost too much time and lost the race.

Needless to say Rachael was shocked when Haley drove up beside her then went further ahead of her. Haley just smiled and flipped Rachael off as she hit the brakes after crossing the finish line.

Everyone congratulated Haley but when Rachael got there she started to claim that Haley had cheated and wanted a redo, but no one listened to her; so she got in her car and left, pouting the whole time.

After the crowd thinned out Haley could finally see her friends she went over to them, she pulled Nathan to her for a heavy kiss not caring about where they were or who was watching. After a minute they pulled back to get some oxygen and noticed that all their friends were watching with smiles- except Lucas who tried not to watch his brother and friend make out in front of him.

"So, are you guys really back together?" Jake asked the pair.

Nathan and Haley didn't hesitate in replying yes.

"What you guys knew we were going to work things out." Haley said as everyone continued to watch them.

"Yeah, but it's so much better to see it with our own eyes." Brooke exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself." Lucas said to Brooke, "You can do whatever to do, but please don't let me see." He said to Haley and Nathan causing everyone to laugh.

While everyone was laughing and distracted Nathan slide Haley's wedding band onto her hand, "I'm not going one more day without you." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Good, cause I don't want to go a day without you either." She told him.

"Let's get married tonight. We can work everything out tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Haley agreed.

"Hey guys, we have to do one more thing before we go home." Nathan said to their friends.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"You'll see. Come on, follow us." Haley said as they walked back to their cars.

"Give us a hint. Please." Brooke said.

Haley glanced at Nathan who nodded, "We're going to the justice of peace and getting married." Haley told everyone before she got into the car with Nathan and they drove off making everyone hurry up and follow behind.

**A/N: Have any question or comments? Push the button to do so! Lol. And if you do then Nanny Carrie will be dead… I hope. ******** lol**

**So Try it and find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH blah, blah, blah.

I wanna say thanks to all the people who take the time to do a review- I know you don't have too but you do it anyways- I appreciate more then I can tell you!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out even though it's short.

This is the end unfortunately.

**Chapter 14: Prologue:**

**One year later:**

They were all walking towards their booth at Tric, having just finished dancing to three songs non-stop, they'd been there for a couple hours.

Finally tired they went to their booth and sat down. A minute later a waitress came by to get their drink orders. Everyone except Haley ordered alcohol and when everyone turned to her and Nathan with a puzzled face Haley explained, "I start work tomorrow. I don't want a hang over."

"Really? Cause I thought you were pregnant." Brooke said, "What you all thought it too." She said when everyone looked at her.

"Just cause she's not drinking doesn't mean she's having a baby." Peyton said.

"I've thought Hales has been preggo for awhile." Brooke shrugged taking a drink of her margarita.

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked.

"Your boobs got bigger." Brooke replied.

"You think so too? I thought it was my imagination." Peyton asked. Both girls turned to stare at Haley's chest.

"Can we change the conversation please?" Lucas asked not wanting to think of his friend's boobs.

"I agree with Luke. So stop staring." Haley said crossing her arms and trying to hind behind Nathan.

"They do look bigger." Peyton said ignoring Haley and Luke.

"Well are you or aren't you having a baby?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I could use some help here." Haley said poking Nathan who was trying not to laugh.

Haley and Nathan had gone to counseling for awhile before deciding that they didn't need a shrink anymore.

"It's Brooke, and Peyton. They can't be stopped." Nathan said earning a small slap.

"You'll pay for this at home." Haley told him.

"Why are you two noticing Haley's boobs?" Jake asked.

"Cause they're nice boobs." Brooke answered jokingly, "Who do you think makes her lingerie?" She asked, "And Peyton helps sometimes."

"Can we **please** change the subject?" Lucas asked again.

"I want an answer first." Brooke told her husband, "Then we can talk about basketball all you want." She promised.

Then she and Peyton looked at Haley waiting for an answer.

"Oops my phone's ringing. I need to take it." Haley said with relief and went outside so she could hear.

A couple minutes later Nathan's phone rang, "Sorry guys." Nathan excused himself.

A couple minutes later and Haley or Nathan still hadn't come back in, "I think they ditched us." Brooke told Peyton.

"I think so too." Peyton agreed.

Ten minutes earlier when the Haley asked Nathan for help he took his phone out of his pocket and tried to call Haley without anyone noticing. As soon as Haley was outside she called Nathan.

"Those two are really nosy." Haley said getting into the car.

"I wonder how long till they figure out we're not coming back? Nathan asked as they drove home.

"I'd say a minute after you left." Haley answered.

"Don't worry, everything's ok." Nathan told her as they entered the garage.

"I know." Haley replied, "I'm just nervous, I start teaching tomorrow, and pretty soon they will want answers." Haley said flopping onto the bed.

"The answers can wait till tomorrow right?" Nathan asked climbing onto the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"They can defiantly wait." Haley agreed pulling Nathan on top of her and starting a wild night of love-making.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I know it's short, but oh well lol. You guys can decide whether or not Haley's pregnant. However there will not be a sequel so use your imagination, and leave me reviews!!! Lol **


End file.
